Where have you been?
by xoxo starry-eyed
Summary: Massie Block is now a famous singer & fashion designer/model. Derrick Harrington is the new David Beckham at 19. They had a bad break up in high school and getting back together wasn't an option. What happens when their friends give them a tiny shove in each other's direction? Massie is back & more Alpha than Ever! T just in case! Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the Clique!
1. She's Back

Massie stood in the driveway of her old home. She hadn't been there since graduation. Right after that, she had to fly to LA for a recording contract. It was almost her 19th birthday, which was on August 13. It was just over a year since she left. But she was used to homesickness. In eighth grade she went to England, just to move back into her old home a year later. Luckily, TPC never separated. They decided after Massie moved to never have a huge fight. They were best friends. That wouldn't change.

Even when Massie was in LA, they stayed in touch and the girls visited each other often. Now that Massie's career was shooting off, she finally had a good opportunity to come home to her parents. She would be staying for a while, as her producers worked on her next debut. She just had to write more songs and design her new fashion line when she was in Westchester.

Kendra was first to appear in the drive. Isaac was the one to drive her, so she had already seen him. "Massie! I can't believe my little girl is a singer!" Kendra enveloped her in a hug.

"Me either, mom." Massie said softly. "I'm excited to be back in Westchester!"

"How long will you be here, dear?"

"I'm not sure. It'll all depend." Massie honestly had no clue. She clutched her gold charm bracelet, fingering the silver microphone she got in seventh grade from Claire Lyons, famous actress.

"Where's Claire?" Massie asked.

"Oh, I think she's down at the Lyons' house. You know the one." Kendra answered with a smile. "You can call her but we need to get you unpacked."

* * *

Alicia screamed with glee. Her best friend was back! Massie Block was actually here in Westchester. Alicia Rivera was getting her degree in Journalism, but she already hosted E! News and was sure to get a segment on the daily grind. She still enjoyed college though. Luckily it was close enough she didn't need a dorm. Ew.

"Leesh, you OK?" She heard Dylan say with a giggle through the static of the cell phone.

"Yeah! This is going to be _so_ great. She's a singer and a fashion designer and we are working on famous talk shows, Kristen is a soccer player and Claire is an Actress." Alicia gushed.

"Yeah and the boys are all on pro teams. It's pretty cool. I heard Josh and Derrington-"

"Let's _not_ bring them up. Exes are no good."

"But Cam and Claire are getting married."

"For now. It's only a matter of time until the perfect couple _aren't _so perfect anymore. I don't trust Cam."

"Point." Dylan mocked Alicia's old expression from eighth and ninth grade. the two exchanged giggles.

* * *

Massie looked down at the crisp room around her. She still had the lavender duvet that she adored. A green apple sat perched on a stack of books, in the center of the white coffee table. She felt herself collapse into a furry chair by the table. A moving person and Inez alone organized Massie's clothing and accessories from California.

She took out a little notebook and flipped through the pages. Tons of songs that she needed to edit, improve or just rehearse. Apparently she was scheduled for a concert the next day in Westchester Theatre. She needed rest.

And her friends.

She dialed the girls numbers until they came to a five-way. There were squeals of delight at Massie's requesting their presence at her house.

"Definitely Mass!"

"Coming!"

"Obviously!"

"Can Cam come with? He's kind of lonely."

Massie knew who the last one was.

"Sure," Massie thought for a split second and grinned. "Kuh-laire."

The girls giggled at the reference of what they used to call Claire Lyons when she first moved there. Who would have ever thought that Claire, the dorky girl with overalls, would turn into the beautiful actress she was today. Dial L for Loser really set her off.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Derrick Harrington spun a soccer ball on his index finger. Usually people used basketballs, but he was a soccer person. Just ask all the fans he has. They know.

"Josh, why is Massie coming back all of a sudden? I thought she would love being famous in Hollywood." Derrick said, frustrated. Josh sat on the chair in front of him tossing a baseball in his hand.

"I don't know, D. I want to see why you aren't happy."

"Why would I be happy about my ex coming back?"

"Because she's MASSIE BLOCK. She's not just some hot chick anymore. She's a famous hot chick."

"Again, your point?" Derrick questioned. Josh's eyes widened at the word point, but quickly relaxed and explained.

"This is your chance to get her back. Haven't you missed her at all?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. You have."

"NO! I haven't."

"I'm your best friend. Don't lie to me."

Derrick sighed and said. "I can honestly say that I-"

"Go on."

"HAVEN'T missed her."

"Fine. I guess we aren't friends." Josh stood to leave, but Derrick pulled him back into his seat.

"I'll decide whether I missed her next time I see her, but for now I have no clue. Okay?" Josh frowned.

"So you would only date her if she looked-"

"Not what I said!" Derrick interrupted. "I just mean that I can't tell right now because I haven't seen her in such a long time. I won't know until I face her."

"Well when you put it that way... I don't believe you. But until then I guess i have no choice." Josh grinned.

* * *

Massie came to an end of her writing session when her friends showed up. They were all wearing the latest designer products, and even Claire was no exception. Massie realized she was still wearing her plane clothes. "Help me pick out an outfit. I have no clue where i put all of my stuff!"

The girls were kind of shocked that Massie was asking for their advice. But they realized all of the stress Massie had. So they went through her freshly organized closet and picked out a great outfit. A flowy purple sundress with little black dots from SAKS, cinched at the waist by a Ralph Lauren belt and a pair of leather Sperry top-siders. Massie had her glossy mane straightened perfectly and her makeup made her skin really glow. It was the perfect way to go back into the public of Westchester.

The girls, just twenty minutes later, were walking through the entrance of the Westchester Mall, arms linked. People stopped to stare at the girls. They were not only beautiful high school graduates but they were celebs. Everyone looked up to them.

They were walking into the Starbucks around the corner when Massie started to feel dizzy. She thought it was jet-lag when she fell into Alicia like a ditz and rose back up. She didn't know it was a severe case of deja-vu until she saw an enemy of hers and nearly fainted once again.

But she held it together. She didn't even look fazed what so ever.

At least that's what everyone told her.


	2. Wicked Bitch of The Westchester

Skye Hamilton was prancing around the Westchester Mall and bumped into Massie. Skye had the dumb blonds from the rest of her crew. She was the one to survive through Alpha academy and ever since then, she's been an insta-star. Alicia and her went head to head through the end of High School but Alicia decided to pursue her career in Journalism. Something told Massie that Alicia wanted to kill Skye for crushing her dance dreams though.

Massie hated Skye for another reason though. Skye was still an Alpha. Massie never went to that school and Skye was _never_ the same after that. Before she was kind of nice. _Now she was just a bitch._ Massie thought

"Hey Mass. What's it like getting fired from your fashion company and rejected at recording studios?" Skye snarled. _You see what i mean?_ Massie thought again.

"Oh, Skye. Have you been looking in the mirror too much? I wouldn't want you to think that I've had the same downfall as you." Massie's friends snickered. "But hey, would you like your egg sunny side up?"

"What? No?" Skye scoffed and started to make a witty comment but she was too late.

"Then beat it." Massie smirked at the dumbfounded Skye and watched as the group walked away. The 'pretty committee' as they were still frequently referred to, had smug grins on their faces.

* * *

Derrick was pacing the Nike store he was in. He could see Massie and her friends facing off with Skye and the blondes. When he saw Skye and the group walk away in defeat, he knew that Massie was unstoppable. She just beat _Skye Hamilton_. Skye was practically the main Alpha of the entire country. Then he could see Massie getting rushed over to the fountain benches by some fans. He burst through the doors.

"Well, I guess I'm doing a concert!" Massie said with glee. "Requests?"

"Our song!" A voice called out.

"Sure." Massie hooked up the guitar and amp that the music store staff people handed her.

_"I was riding shotgun_  
_With my hair undone_  
_In the front seat of his car_  
_He's got a one-hand feel_  
_On the steering wheel_  
_The other on my heart_  
_I look around, turn the radio down_  
_He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_  
_I say, "Nothing,_  
_I was just thinking_  
_How we don't have a song"_  
_And he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up_  
_The front porch steps_  
_After everything that day_  
_Had gone all wrong_  
_And been trampled on_  
_And lost and thrown away_  
_Got to the hallway,_  
_Well on my way_  
_To my lovin' bed_  
_I almost didn't notice_  
_All the roses_  
_And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
_Waited for something to come along_  
_That was as good as our song..._

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_  
_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_  
_'cause it's late and his mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way he laughs_  
_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if he could play it again_  
_Play it again_

_I was riding shotgun_  
_With my hair undone_  
_In the front seat of his car_  
_I grabbed a pen_  
_And an old napkin_  
_And I wrote down our song"_

"Next?"

"Invisible!" Josh cried out next to Derrick with a higher voice, hoping Massie wouldn't recognize it.

"Nice, dude." Derrick whispered.

"Just listen."

_"She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you  
Let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile"

__"Okay, I have one last one to show you guys. It's called Fearless, and it's going to be in my next Album."

_"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh-oh  
Oh yeah"

The crowd grew and roared for an encore, but she got off the bench that she stood on and walked through the Westchester Mall with her friends, giggling like it was normal. For her, it probably was.

"Who were those songs about?" Derrick asked, grabbing Josh's arm. A smirk grew on Josh's face.

"Why? Are you jealous? Massie actually has a love life besides you. Shocking."

Derrick shook his head in aggrivation.

"I suppose you've decided that you do miss her after all. How does it feel?" Josh couldn't hide the laughter he tried to suppress.

"Shut up. I haven't. It takes more than just looking at her."

"That's not what you thought earlier. You just don't want to admit that you still love her."

"I don't love her. Besides, what about you and Alicia?" Josh fell silent at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. Derrick knew his weak points.

**I don't own the Clique or the Songs (all by Taylor Swift btw) no matter how much I wish that I did own them.:( Please Review! Next chapter soon! Cyber Pinky swear! (:**


	3. How to Get rid of a Massie Block

**Hey people! It took a little while to plan out this story and, although I am not finished with this story and I will say when I am, but I think that I'll have a sequel to this so yeahhh. Review away!**

Massie was relieved to come back home after the long shopping trip. She wasn't used to having spontaneous performances, so when the crowd got a few songs out of her, she was in a little shock.

But she had an otherwise productive trip. She bought an electric blue dress that hugged her body and had an asymmetrical shape, with one sleeve that draped down to her wrist. She bought that and a few other dresses from BCBG. There was also the skirt from Alice & Olivia and some True Religion jeans. She didn't want to buy too much since her birthday was soon. Her mom promised her a surprise and that usually meant more stuff. So she just cut back a little on the shopping.

"Mom, where's Dad? I thought that he'd be here earlier." Massie questioned Kendra.

"Oh, he had to move back to England after you graduated. Didn't he call you?" Kendra seemed confused. Massie shook her head furiously in reply. "Oh, well he'll be here soon. He can't miss your birthday. I'll make sure of that."

"Whatever. I'll be upstairs." Massie got up, taking off the heels she wore and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, pushing through the french doors leading to her room. She felt herself collapse on her bed and let out a long sigh.

"Bean 2, why didn't he tell me? It's not like I would have cared. I was gone anyway!" Bean the second just turned her head in sympathy. Dogs couldn't talk, but Massie wished that they did so she knew what Bean thought of her dilemmas.

* * *

Derrick slouched back as he waited on the bench. Josh came running towards him.

"Dude! WTF?"

"Don't WTF me. You know you were jealous of Massie."

"How would I get jealous?" Derrick lied. He knew exactly.

"One, she's fucking hot now. Two, she wrote a bunch of songs about this love life of hers. Knowing that she's dated other guys always drove you crazy in High School. Heck, just last spring when she was spotted kissing Taylor Lautner you flipped."

"Hey, that's debatable."

"Debatable or not, you're in love. And i know. Therefore, you can't do anything about it. Secret's out. To me at least. And I won't tell anyone. I swear. Unless you say I can then-"

"You should just stop now."

"Right" Josh chuckled nervously.

* * *

Alicia was in her bedroom when she answered the Five-way call.

"Hola Chicas! Are we having a fabulous morning?" Alicia practically yelled into the phone. It was about 8:30 on a Saturday but she had been up since six working on the set of the Daily Grind with Dylan and Merri-Lee Marvil.

"Totally!" Kristen said. "Guys, I got accepted onto the US Olympic Soccer Team!"

"Ehmagawd!" Massie said, mocking their old language. "We're so proud of you. But weren't the Olympics last summer?"

"Well, I have to train and we still compete in soccer tournaments a little. I just have a guaranteed spot in the next few Olympics. There are also winter Olympics too. So it won't be too long until I have my gold Medal." The girls could almost hear her smirking. "To think we're going to be 22 then. During the next summer Olympics."

"22 is our lucky number. From here on out." Claire spoke above the murmurs.

"Forever and Always." Massie joked, knowing it was one of her hit songs. The girls giggled.

"Stay Beautiful, ladies." Dylan played along. More giggles.

"Ugh. Gotta go girlies." Massie said after a long pause. "Mom wants me to help her with something."

"Oh, well see you at the concert tonight, Mass?" Claire pleaded. She obviously missed Massie the most of all of them. And they missed her a lot the past year.

"Duh." The nightly karaoke concert was a must for the Massie Block to attend. She didn't really plan on singing, but the owner said that he would simply _love/adore/etc._ if she could judge. And judge she would.

* * *

Skye paced the bathroom. How could wannabe Massie make her look like such a complete idiot? Skye was so much better. Of course Skye knew that she should be nicer since she never did repay Massie for getting her her true love when Skye was an eighth grader. Chris Abeley and Skye were engaged. But Skye couldn't let Massie top her. Never.

* * *

Massie sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Inez to come out with whatever surprise Kendra was talking about. She tapped her hand on the glass table impatiently and glared at the window. Sunlight beat down on the panes of glass and shone through onto Massie's glossy chestnut brown hair. She quickly swiped a hand through it to make sure there were no fly away strands but soon refocused her concentration on what was about to come through the door.

"Massie? Are you in there?" Kendra's voice drifted over to Massie's ears.

"Yes, and have been for easily 15 minutes. Where were you?"

"Oh I didn't think it would take so long to pick up the surprise."

"What is the 'surprise'" Massie persisted.

"Ta-DA!" Kendra bounced into the room holding a tiny gold key between her index finger and her thumb.

"A new car?" Massie asked confused but still grinning in delight.

"Nope! A new house! Of your own!" Massie's smile faded.

"Oh."

"Isn't it great?" if Kendra noticed that Massie didn't like this idea, she sure didn't show it.

"So I've been here one day and you're getting rid of me?"

"No sweetie, I just thought that since your career is shooting off that you might want more independence and privacy. I'll pay your first two month's mortgage!"

"Whatever. I'll start _re_-packing."

"Oh, Inez already did that for you."

"When?"

"Whenever you weren't there. You didn't even notice the boxes in you're closet?"

"Well I don't visit my closet 24/7. I suppose that I'm moving there now then" Massie grumbled.

"Yes."

"Whatever." Massie said again.

* * *

Josh and Derrick lounged in the living room of their house when a moving truck pulled into the house next door's driveway. A sleek mazarati pulled in beside it and a tall girl wearing Jackie O shades climbed out. Long, chestnut brown hair tumbled down her back. Derrick realized who it was.

Massie Block.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it so much you can't bear keeping it in anymore?!**

**Go on and Review down below! and check out my other MASSINGTON stories. I need a life though. Seriously. I only have MASSINGTONS. so go on.. yeah**

**Cyber Swear to do it! JK but seriously. Nike.**

**JUST DO IT.**

**hehe**

**xoxo**


	4. Heartbreak

**Just to clarify: Josh and Derrick do share a house like Roommates. but yeahhh. so read on;)**

* * *

Massie waltzed into the new house that awaited her. She had parked the Mazarati and was already poking the key into the door. More specifically so she could let the moving people in. She felt bad that they had to carry all of that stuff. Once the door finally budged and the group piled into the beautiful foyer. A crystal chandelier hung above them, from the vaulted ceiling that carried on upward. A metal spiral staircase curved in front of them. It was rustic without being, well, _rusty._

One of the moving men tapped on her shoulder. He had a little bit of stubble on his face but beamed with brilliant white teeth. Massie thought he could pass for a movie star. She made a mental note to find him a modeling coach and manager after she talked to him.

"Are you Massie Block?" he said in a deep, gruff voice although he didn't look a day over 20. _Even better!_ she thought to herself. She smiled at him.

"Why yes, I am."

"Can I have an autograph? My girlfriend is such a huge fan!" Massie grinned even brighter.

"Of course! Who should I make it out to?" she said, gripping a sharpie and the picture he offered her.

"Alex Grey." Massie dropped her pen.

"You're kidding! Am I on Punk'd or something?" Massie screeched. Alex Grey was probably the most famous model in the world. She was Massie's idol. The man shook his head.

"Nope. I'm dating Alex Grey."

"_The_ Alex Grey?"

"Yes. _The _Alex Grey." He responded flatly, as if he was used to this. He certainly wasn't lying.

"That means that you must be-"

"Damion Night?" He answered. Massie nodded in awe. "Yeah, I had to use this ridiculous disguise to get your autograph. She would do it, but shes too busy. She also wanted to ask you if there was a position for her on your team for your new fashion line. She would be honored if she could help you."

"I actually haven't interviewed anyone yet. Or thought about it, really. I just got back yesterday so there was a lot going on. I, personally, am honored that she wants to help me! Tell her that she can consider herself hired."

"Thanks! She'll be ecstatic! Could you write you're phone number on there two and I can give you hers and mine?" Damion looked at her wide eyed.

"My pleasure!" she gushed. "Just don't give it out to the media!" She joked.

"Will do. So do you still need help or-"

"It's fine, there are plenty of others here to help me move in."

"Okay, well bye. Hope to see you soon." He ripped off the uniform disguise and revealed some jeans and a t-shirt underneath. He also took off the bright orange beanie he wore and traded them in for shades. Carrying the costume outside, he snuck over to his black sports car.

That didn't stop Derrick and Josh from seeing him.

* * *

Derrick and Josh were about to go up to Massie's door when they spotted Damion.

"Hey, what're you doing at Massie's?" the three had become particularly close ever since they all were on the same pro soccer team, the Red Bulls of New York City.

"Oh, you know, Alex. The chick adores Massie."

"What else is new?" Josh muttered, nudging Derrick. Derrick shoved him in return.

"Whatever. So did you guys hear that Griffin is gonna be captain this year?" Derrick changed the subject. The boys didn't notice and reacted with lot's of protest and booing and sighs.

"Griffin's awful though! I mean he can play but _come on._ He couldn't handle the pressure!" Damion shouted. That was when Massie came out to check for the last few boxes and noticed the boys in her freshly paved driveway.

"What's going on here?" Massie asked, glaring specifically at Derrick. He just turned from her gaze and ran his fingers through his blond hair nervously. Josh backed away a few paces, not wanting to face Massie's wrath. Damion, on the other hand, just smiled.

"Ah, its nothing. Just chattin' it up with your new neighbors." Damion winked in their general direction.

"What?" Massie's amber eyes widened.

"Well, I have to go." Damion excused himself. "See you guys at practice Wednesday, right?" He turned to the two.

"Totally." Derrick said quickly.

"Yeah." Josh mumbled uncomfortably. The three watched in silence as the black race car sped away, and as soon as it rolled over the hill in the distance, Massie lightly slapped Josh. She didn't entirely have the heart to hit him hard.

"Nice to see you too, Mass. Nice house." Josh said carefully. She rolled her eyes and refocused her glare on Derrick.

"Harrington."

"Block." he said, nodding slightly. There was a long silence the three shared until Massie broke it.

"Both of you, leave. I'm far too busy for you to come trashing everything for me." She spun on her heel and walked up to the door. The two guys chased after her, when she slammed the door in their face.

"Guess she doesn't want to talk right now?" Josh sighed.

"No really?" Derrick widened his eyes in sarcasm.

* * *

Claire ran her fingers through her hair nervously. Cam said he had "something important to say" That always meant the worst things, as far as Claire saw it.

"I'm so sorry!" Cam whimpered when he came into the room.

"For what?" Claire acted confused. But after hearing that, she was sure that it was the end.

"About Nikki! She doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Wait, so you're saying that you cheated on me with the slut from summer camp? Really, Cam, really?" Claire grew more furious with every word, although she was on the verge of tears. Cam looked away from her, then just at the ground.

"Well, I have been. Since eighth grade."

"_That long?_ Are you kidding me?" Claire stomped up to their room and threw some of her clothes in a suitcase. She decided that she would come back for the rest later. It was unreasonable to try taking that much stuff at once. She sent a quick text to Massie and the girls.

**CLAIRE: **CAN I COME TO SOMEONE'S HOUSE?

**MASSIE: **SORRY JUST MOVED INTO A NEW HOUSE BUT HERE'S THE ADDRESS.

Claire copied the address into her GPS on the Iphone without questioning Massie's sudden move.

**ALICIA: **U GUYS THINKING WHAT I'M THINKIN?

**DYLAN:** DUHH

**KRISTEN: **SLEEPOVER!

**MASSIE:** PERFECT WAY TO MAKE MY NEW HOUSE A HOME:)

Claire smiled at the texts. Her friends would make this all better.

"What are you doing?" Cam's voice came from behind her. "Don't leave! I want to fix this."

"Cam, you stupid boy. You've been cheating on me all this time. Obviously there's nothing here to fix. The wedding is off." Tears streamed down her face. In a quick reflex, she swiped them away and just a suddenly pulled the ring off of her finger and slammed it into his hand. "I don't want this. Maybe Nikki will like it though. Oh wait, you were cheating on her too, weren't you? Did she know about us?"

"She found out, that's why I had to tell you." Wrong words on his part.

"So you would have kept this up otherwise?" She had red flooding her cheeks.

"No that's not what I meant-" She interrupted his excuse by putting a hand in front of his face.

"Save it. I'm through with the lies." With that, she stomped away and slammed the door. The large thud shook the house that they had shared for the past six months. She climbed into her SUV and drove off to the new Block house. There was only one thing on her mind:

How much of a waste of time that Cam had been.

This was the begining of a whole new chapter. A smile grew on her face as she thought of how much fun she was going to have in her new life. She remembered the lucky number. _22. 22. 22. 22. 22. 22._

For the first time ever, she was assured that life without Cam would be okay. Before, even when they were dating, she was scared to imagine life without him. Now it seems like it'll be the only life she can ever live completely.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it so much you can't bear keeping it in anymore?!**

**Go on and Review down below! and check out my other MASSINGTON stories.**

**More chappies to come. As I always say nowadays... CYBERSWEAR!**

**xoxo**


	5. Scummy Feat

**Yo peeps! That was a quick update. Well... yeah. Of course. Just for you guys:)**

**And I will update when the total review numba should be at 12 so just a few more! Read on girlies and/or gents**

Claire was grinning by the time she got to Massie's house. She was the last to show, surprisingly. Even though she had left so hastily. She knocked on the door, noticing the lack of a door bell. Massie welcomed her in to the home a few seconds later.

"Just finished putting in some furniture and stuff before you guys came." Massie stated. There was a new purple velvet couch in the living room along with various throw pillows.

"It looks so... you!" Alicia squealed. "Wait. Is this _your _house or your _parents_ house?"

"Mine!" Massie beamed. They all jumped in excitement.

"I'm so happy for you!" Dylan said, giddily.

"Oh my gosh, Mass, this is soo perfect!" Kristen hopped in the circle.

"Wait, can I move in with you? I can help pay mortgage." Claire said. She desperately needed somewhere to stay, and her parent's place wasn't an option. The girls stopped jumping. Massie frowned.

"Well of course, but I thought you were living with Cam? And that you guys are getting married." Massie said with concern hinting in her voice. The girls looked at Claire expectantly. She looked down.

"Not anymore. But it doesn't matter. He was a jerk and it wasn't meant to be. I'm not going to waste time crying over that-the same way I wasted time with him." Claire said, unfazed. Massie pouted apolegetically and motioned for the girls to sit on the clean white fur rug on the carpet in a circle. Once they were all situated Massie turned to Claire.

"Spill."

"Yeah," Alicia added. "We want all the details."

"Okay," Claire said reluctantly. "He's been cheating on me with Nikki."

"Wow. For how long?" Dylan asked.

"Do you guys really want to know?" Claire stalled, not wanting to say. Unfortunately, they all nodded yes desperately. "Since eighth grade. Can you believe it?"

There were gasps. And those gasps were followed by shouting.

"What a _dick!_" Massie said with shock.

"Asshole!" Dylan yelled.

"Scum bag." Kristen mumbled, also in shock.

"What a Josh Hotz move!" Alicia screeched. Everyone had to laugh at that. Josh was the first of the Tomahawks to ever be caught cheating. The sad thing was that it was in seventh grade when Josh and Claire kissed. But it was all his fault, even if he didn't do the cheating himself. It helped that Cam was being a douche back then but Claire had let it go.

"Good thing we hadn't paid yet, though. I would actually be crying if we had." Claire scoffed. "I guess the hard part is telling my family. They loved Cam." for a second she looked sad. But it went away just as quickly.

"They might have loved Cam, but they love you more, Claire." Massie spoke proudly.

"You want to know something else?" Claire asked the girls. They nodded again, but slowly this time.

"He never planned on telling me. He only did it so he didn't look bad when Nikki told the press. She didn't even know until she heard the announcement of our wedding date on E! News." Their mouths hung open after that.

"Claire," Massie said slowly. "I admire you _so_ much right now. You are really brave to keep your head held high after all of this." The other girls nodded, as before. Massie stood and offered her hand to Claire. She took it and stood with Massie. "Come on girls. We're going out for candy. Claire could use some right now."

"Thanks. I'm really missing my Gummi Feet."

"Guess what?" Massie grinned.

"What?" the girls said in unison.

"Cam just made a _Scummy Feat_." Everyone, especially Claire, laughed and giggled at the joke.

* * *

"What the Hell, Cam?" Derrick yelled at his friend, who came over to Derrick and Josh's house immediately after the big break up.

"Yeah. Nikki isn't even worth it. Claire is way better." Josh shouted.

"Don't remind me. Now I went from having a girlfriend and a fiance to single within about two hours." Derrick slapped Cam for the stupid answer.

"You don't deserve either of them."

"Seriously." Josh muttered.

"Like you guys are any better. You both cheat on your girls." Cam just barely had a point.

"And look how our lives are." was all Josh could say. "I can't even talk to the PC after what happened. How do you think it'll be for you? This is way worse than what I ever did."

"Yeah. And I never cheated on Massie. I've been faithful to all of the girls I've dated."

"But yet you still can't have Massie." Cam smirked.

"I don't want her." He received glares from the two friends. "I don't. End of discussion."

* * *

It was close to midnight and the girls were lounging on the couches. Each surfed instagram on their Iphones. Massie uploaded tons of photos of them at the candy store, stuffing their faces with gummies.

"Oh no, Mass delete this one!" Alicia complained, leaping over to the glass breakfast nook Massie was sitting at from previously laying down on the couch. Massie giggled.

"Just for you, I'll keep it up. You're welcome." She stuck her tongue out. Alicia giggled and stuck her own tongue out in return. Dylan chugged a whole can of cherry coca cola and let out a large burp. They busted out laughing and applauding. Dylan stood and took a bow.

"Thank you, I am so very honored, ladies and the-lacking-in-gents." More giggles. Massie stood, holding up her can of soda.

"A toast to Claire. Might I say, Welcome to the Single ladies club! Cheers!" Claire laughed with the other girls and yelled "Cheers!" at the same time as them.

"Actually" Dylan blurted. "I'm dating Chris."

"Plovert?" Alicia looked shocked. But not really.

"Yes..."

"EHMAGAWD YAY!" The girls really liked their old language, no matter how ridiculous it sounded coming from their mouths now.

"And a toast to Dylan, for being the only one with a boyfriend in this group!" Massie and the girls chuckled the words out just barely. It wasn't anything against her, but she was always single when they had boys, and became taken when they didn't.

"Anyone hungry? We grab groceries at Whole Foods before they close." The girls nodded, grabbing jackets and piling into the car yet again. Massie buckled into her seat and noticed the lights still on at her neighbors house. She turned to the girls and smirked.

"_Guess who lives next door?_" Massie said in her _they-are-so-toast_ tone. A moment of realization sunk into their mindsets. They knew immediately that it was Josh and Derrick, once the two most hated boys in the girls' clique. But Cam topped the charts now. He was probably over there too. Malicious grins replaced their smiles. "After we get some food to stock my fridge, we are so exacting our revenge."_  
_

Massie thought about the day's events. Alex Grey wanting to work for _her._ Damion Night visiting her house as a moving guy just to tell her this _and _to get an autograph for Alex Grey. A mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes. "And I know just how to do it."

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it so much you can't bear keeping it in anymore?!**

**Go on and Review down below! and check out my other MASSINGTON stories.**

**PLUS: I want to know what you think about this Battle of the Exes.**

**Review your thoughts down below.**

**Don't forget to favorite/follow this story and to follow me if ya really wanna.**

**xoxo**


	6. The Clique Girlz

Derrick was laying in his room, wondering what Massie could be doing. Not that he cared. He just took a quick look out the window and saw all of the cars in the driveway, along with Massie and her friends pulling out of the drive in her car.

Claire was there.

Maybe he should've told Cam, but he didn't. _Sue me,_ Derrick thought to himself. He just didn't think that Cam deserved the opportunity. And he didn't want to chase Massie away.

Again. Not that he cared. Heck, Josh cared about Alicia way more than Derrick cared about Massie. Derrick broke up with her in seventh grade and he broke up with her their Sophomore year. It was his choice. If anything, Massie should be wanting him right now. But he remembered the way she looked when she slammed the door in his face. She definitely didn't miss him

* * *

"I can't believe we bought so much food!" Massie giggled. Claire jumped behind her.

"Me either. I hope we can have a Mini-Inez come and use it to cook. I failed Home-EC in High School." Claire said.

"I'll make some arrangements." Massie said mischievously. "But for now let's just focus on our plan."

"You're right." Dylan agreed.

"Totally." Alicia added.

"Obviously. Kemp Deserves a soccer ball to the jaw after what he did." Kristen's eyes flashed with fury for a split second. But they were gone before anyone took real notice. Kemp was typical Kemp. Pervy and cheater-ish. Typical Briarwood boy. Claire turned to Massie, both sitting on the couch, and tapped Massie's arm quickly.

"What?"

"You're a singer! This is PERFECT. I mean most of your songs are about heartbreak. So why not make a few songs about the boys?" She suggested.

"You're right. But I think it needs something more. You know to make it obvious what it's about." She pondered the thought for a second. Then she got it. "You guys can sing too! We can make a girl-band or something. Boy bands are all the rage so how hard could it be to have people fall for girls?"

"And it'll be easier since most of us are famous!" Dylan said slowly, quickly catching onto the idea.

"Ah-greed." Alicia couldn't help herself. "I could do the dancing in the group."

"Well I can't sing but maybe I can do something else." Kristen muttered.

"Kris, you would be a perfect dancer with me!" Alicia exclaimed. "It would look stupid with just one person dancing. Two is perfect."

"Yeah. And you're flexible, you play soccer, you took gymnastics during high school. It seems like a perfect fit." Dylan added, causing Kristen to blush.

"Thanks. That would be a perfect fit, wouldn't it?"

"Most Def." Massie nodded.

"Totally, Kris." Claire popped in.

"But we still have to follow through with the other plan that I made." Massie said, the girls snickering at the thought.

...

"So, Alicia and Kristen are on choreography. Dylan and Kuh-laire and I will be singing. Should I do Guitar or should we have other people as band when we have concerts and stuff?" Massie looked up from the list of things they needed.

"Get a band. The guitar thing would work better if all of us had instruments," the beta chimed in.

"You're right. So what type of supplies do the dancers need?" Massie responded.

"Uh, I suppose we'll just need some space to rehearse and then some practice clothes. Oh, a video camera for recording moves in case we forget. But I'm sure I can buy that." Alicia said casually.

"Good. So for the singers, we'll need to get my Record Label to accept us, like that's hard. And then we'll need some note books for writing and I believe that's it. What about you guys." Massie turned to Dylan and Claire. They shook their heads. "Okay." Massie said

"So for our first song," she continued "I think that it should go a little something like-

* * *

*WEEK LATER*

Early Sunday morning, Derrick was waking up, unable to sleep. Every night he would stay up until midnight talking to Cam on the phone, since Cam had no one else to go to. He turned on the TV in the kitchen, while grabbing a banana. The Daily Grind was on. He checked the time. 7 am, which meant that the morning episode was just starting. He wanted to change the channel so badly, but he couldn't. Otherwise there were going to be info-mercials and reruns of "the Marvelous Marvils" which wouldn't be much of an upgrade.

"GOOOD MORRNIINNGG! You are watching the Daily Grind!" Merri-Lee beamed into the camera. "This is a very special episode! We are having super secret guest stars giving out the biggest secrets about their lives so stay tuned folks!" The screen went to a commercial and Derrick grabbed a carton of milk, about to pour it into a cup but he was too lazy and started chugging it instead. The Daily Grind came on again.

"Hello, we are back and so let's get on the road. Time to reveal yourselves!" Out, behind the red curtain on the Daily Grind set, walked Massie, Claire, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan. Derrick momentarily had a spit take.

The crowd roared as the Westchester-native Celebrities sauntered on stage. Merri-Lee was even surprised. They each took a spot on the couch, Massie in the middle. But not before greeting Ms. Marvil.

"Hello girls, you have all grown _so much!" _Merri shivered and turned to Massie. "Massie, how are you? I haven't seen you since graduation! My daughter didn't tell me who was coming she just said it was going to be big!" Her expression was genuine. "So what's the big announcement?"

"Well first," Massie started and glanced at Claire.

"Cam and I are no longer engaged." Claire said, feigning sadness. Only the girls knew that she could care less about the two-timing jerk though. There was a long _aww._ passing over the crowd and Merri-Lee held her hand to her heart.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. Mind if I ask what happened." Merri turned from Claire to the audience and leaned closer like she was telling them a secret. "They've been dating since the seventh grade!"

"Well," Claire smirked. "I think I need someone to help me tell the story. Come on out Nikki!" Just as she said it, a tall blond girl with shimmering green eyes came on stage. She sat next to Claire. The crowd gasped. "This is Nikki, a model from the upper-east side and also a new friend of mine." The two smiled.

"Thank you Claire. Basically what happened is that I went to summer camp with Cam in middle school and we started dating." Nikki said. "Me and Claire never really met so we never found out. His closest friends knew though. Josh and Derrick, I think?" Nikki turned to the girls for clarification and they nodded. Derrick dropped the stuff in his hands. This wasn't really happening. Was it?

"Massie, you used to date Derrick, right? And Alicia, you and Josh?" Merri-lee asked. The girls nodded firmly. No reply whatsoever.

"Yeah, they did." Dylan added. "But that was a _long _time ago." Dylan stared directly into the camera, her gaze unwavering. Almost like she was looking at Derrick and Josh directly.

"Yes." Claire said. "But, as you see, Cam was cheating on us."

"He never would have told us too." Nikki looked down sadly. "I found out through TV."

"He told me after she found out so he wouldn't look the way he does. Too late now." A mischievous smile crept onto Claire's lips.

"I'm so sorry girls." Merri looked heartbroken for them. She didn't have to.

"Issokay." Claire said, peering at her nails.

"But we do have one other announcement!" Alicia said brightly. Massie sat up.

"What is it?" Merri asked cautiously.

"Well," Massie spoke in a normal Massie voice. She was confident. "You know how I am a singer?" There were lots of nods. From the audience to Merri-Lee. "Well, we decided that we would start a little bit of a girl band. You know, see how it works out."

There was a large gasp. Derrick sighed. _Uh oh._ "Do you have a song to sing?" Merri was jumping in her seat with delight. The girls exchanged devilish glances and Massie smiled.

"Why, of course."

"GREEAT!" Merri turned to the camera. "You heard it there folks! The girls are gonna be performing, coming up next!"

Derrick groaned. _Oh No._

The time passed and eventually he saw the girls on stage. Dylan, Claire and Massie holding Microphones; Kristen and Alicia standing to the side. They all wore shimmery outfits. They started their song, Without You.

Dylan:_  
I thought that leaving you would be, harder that anything_  
_I never won, yes I believed that you were the one and now_  
_I know that I just wasn't right_  
_And giving up this fight_  
_Was something on the other side_

All: (Massie, Dyl, Claire)_  
Without you!_  
_I'm finely free,_  
_I'm no longer in the shadows_  
_Without you!_  
_It's easy to breathe_  
_Now that were not together,_  
_Everything's so much better_  
_Without you_  
_Without_you

Massie:  
So_ take your things I don't need them, to remind me of_  
_The way we were and how we've been_  
_That just brings me down_  
_I don't need things from anyone_  
_I'd rather be alone,_  
_Standing on my own_

_Without you!_  
_I'm finely free,_  
_I'm no longer in the shadows_  
_Without you!_  
_It's easy to breathe_  
_Now that were not together,_  
_Everything's so much better_

Nikki seemed to have left, for she wasn't part of the singing group, when suddenly a trap door opened and she was lifted up to the stage.

Nikki:_  
You were the one that made me cry_  
_Promise you would change a thousands times_  
Claire:_  
We had a love that couldn't change_  
_You turn me around and now_  
Both:  
_I just can't_  
_Take it no more__  
Take it no more_  
_Take it no more_  
_Oh, I just can't take it_  
_I just can't take it_  
_I just can't take it_  
_I just can't take it_  
_I just can't_

Massie:_  
I thought that leaving you would be, harder that anything_

_I was so wrong_

All: (Massie, Dyl, Claire, Nikki)  
_Without you!__  
I'm finely free,_  
_I'm no longer in the shadows_  
_Without you!_  
_It's easy to breathe_  
_Now that were not together,_  
_Everything's so much better_

_Without you_(repeated until end)

During the whole song they moved across the stage like experts. Kristen and Alicia were doing incredible moves that nobody could possibly recreate, they were so good. It looked completely professional, which it probably was. The girls were amazing singers, although Derrick would never admit it. It just made him feel worse about himself. It was completely obvious that it was about the ex-Tomahawks. Especially about him, Kemp, Josh and most of all Cam. Another thing he felt that he shouldn't tell him. He'd find out eventually so it really wasn't Derricks job.

* * *

After the show, Massie and the crew went to their dressing rooms, completely breathless. It was one of the most exciting performances that Massie had ever done and she felt great. Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She embarrassed Cam and the other Briarwood boys and got an amazing performance in, along with an interview and to believe it was only eight in the morning by the time she left. They went back on stage to say goodbye before leaving and announced their band name: the Clique Girlz.

**Love it?**

**Love it ALOT?**

**Love it so much that you would Marry it?!**

**I know i would.**

**So review below! Tell meh what ya think!**

**The clique girlz own the song and the name obviously. Like I could come up with that. **

**pft you guys are funny.**

**Did you notice that hating is no longer an option up there^^**

**Probably because there is no way you could hate this. seriously this story is something I'm in love with right now.**

**xoxo  
**


	7. Egg-spurts

**Hay gals:) Sooo. I've been missin that old Wicked Bitch of the West-chester. (AKA: SKYE) So dont be surprised when she pops up.**

**OOHH and it's finally here! The day we meet the infamous Alex Grey! I've been DYING to put in Alex! So enjoy and Read on beautiful ladies:)**

JOSH: WTH?

CAM: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

DERRICK: SHUT UP CAM.

CAM: EXCUSE ME

DERRICK: YOU'RE NOT EXCUSED

JOSH: NEED SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN. LOL.

DERRICK: IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY

JOSH: I KNOW.

CAM: OKAY THEN...

JOSH: WHATEVER!

Derrick looked up from his phone over to Josh who sat on the couch in front of him. Josh noticed. "How could they embarrass us like that?"

"Well, I personally think Cam deserved it."

"true."

"But we don't. So what do you want to do about it?

"I don't know. I mean 'the Clique Girlz' are becoming pretty famous. They'll be hard to get back at."

"Maybe we should just talk to them." Derrick said after a while.

"Like go next door and talk to them?"

"Pretty much."

"Dude, stop acting like such a girl. It scares me."

"Im not acting like a girl."

"Yeah, the same way you 'don't like Massie'. Give me a break." Josh noticed the death glare too and quickly added "But we can still try if you want."

* * *

Massie and Claire were getting ready to go to the mall when Josh and Derrick came over and stopped in front of them.

"Here we go." she muttered to Claire. She turned to face the boys. "What's up losers?"

"Massie, Claire. Why did you guys do that earlier?" Derrick's eyes flashed with anger.

"To get back at Cam." Claire intervened before Massie could tell him off. "Duh."

"Really? Because it seems like you were trying to get back at us too." Josh grumbled.

"Nope that was just an added bonus." Massie fired back. It was the first time she directly responded to Josh in who knows how long. But if they knew, neither acknowledged it.

"But why was it so good to embarrass us?" Derrick was hurt that time. Everyone fell silent. Claire and Massie looked at each other quickly.

"You honestly don't know?" Massie said slowly.

"No clue." Josh and Derrick said at the same time.

"Puh-lease. Josh you know. I meant Derrick." Massie snapped. Josh shrugged and Derrick looked down, suddenly interested in his shoes. "Derrick. When you broke up with me. It was so pathetic. I don't have a grudge but the way everybody looked at me after that. It was _awful._ You don't even have an idea. Not the half of it. You know Skye?" Derrick nodded. "She's the whole reason we broke up in seventh grade. Well that and you were a total-"

"Just get to the point, Mass" Claire whispered.

"Well after we broke up the second time, she was coming back from Alpha academy after winning. She teased me the rest of high school. The worst part is that a lot of people went along with it but as soon as I became famous, everyone was like 'omg I love Massie! She used to go to my school! she was soo popular! I always believed in her!' They were all kissing up to me because I became better than Skye. It made me feel worse. Almost."

"I'm sorry." Derrick mumbled. "I didn't realize."

"I don't care. It's over now." She walked over to her car. Claire followed and climbed in the passenger seat.

"But wait, Claire." Josh called after her, going up to the car.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you upset about Cam? Like at all?" Josh practically begged, the way he said it. Claire giggled and put on some shades.

"Puh-lease. Crying over a guy is _so_ yesterday." Massie smiled at Claire's answer.

"Revenge is in." Massie added with a wink as they drove away, leaving the dumbfounded boys in the dust.

* * *

"So they aren't upset, but they are upset? I'm confused." Josh said once the car drifted away in the distance.

"I'm not. Josh, we made _huge_ mistakes when we were in high school. I'm afraid it may be too late to fix them." Derrick stated solemnly.

"So you admit to liking Massie?"

"No. I admit to being wrong. I admit to being stupid. But I-"

"You and Massie are like Claire and Cam. You're meant to be." Josh sighed in frustration.

"Yeah because Claire and Cam worked out so well."

"That's not the point!"

"What about you and Alicia? you guys were perfect. But nothing ever ends the way it's supposed to."

"That's only if we sit back and watch it go wrong. Derrick, you have to fight to get her back. Don't you think I've tried to get Alicia? I did a horrible thing. I don't deserve Alicia. Cam, he doesn't deserve any good relationship. But Derrick, you have a chance. I suggest you take it."

"But I don't think I'm ready for that."

"When will you be?"

* * *

Massie and Claire were meeting Alex at Starbucks. The three was what consisted of her team so far, besides the PC. The others weren't able to meet her right then so Claire was the only other girl from the PC at that meeting. While they waited, sipping drinks, Skye came up to their table.

"Ooh, how pathetic. Two single bitches waiting to hook up. Sorry ladies, wrong place to be. Only sensible people come here. None of them would sleep with you." She high-five-d the wannabees that followed her around. She focused on Claire. "what does it feel like to get cheated on?" Massie rolled her eyes and stopped Claire from responding

"Oh, that's right. I remember now. You were the cheat-_er_. Not the cheat-_ed."_ Skye gasped at the reply. Massie saw a waitress walking over with some uncooked eggs and Massie asked for one. Skye was scoffing and rolling her eyes to her friends. "Wanna hear something funny?"

Skye looked at her like she was crazy but realized what was happening too late. Massie cracked the egg on Skye's head. Massie pulled her hand away, cocking a hip in her suede mini and holding a fragment of shell in one hand like a model. "Oops looks like the yolk's on you. Say, are you Adam Sandler?"

"No. Why?" Skye said, whipping raw egg out of her hair and spitting up yolk.

"'Cause you look like a real egg-head." Massie said, followed by Claire and some of the wannabees giggling. Skye held a hand up and they were silenced. She stared daggers at Massie.

"You should sit down, comedian."

"Too bad this jokester only does stand-up." Massie said, taking an intimidating step closer to Skye. Skye looked around helplessly, feeling completely embarrassed.

"UGH!" She said, waving her arms up dramatically and storming out of the Starbucks, an eggy mess. Just as she left, Alex came in, looking impressed. She had dirty blond hair twisted in wispy princess curls. Her crystal blue eyes peered over to Massie. Alex was also head to toe in designers from places Massie couldn't name. But from what Massie could tell, the outfit consisted of a white denim jacket, a turquoise cami and a white, frilly mini skirt.

"Well. You aren't the goody two shoes I was expecting. This will be fun," Alex said with a wicked grin. _This will be fun._ Massie thought.

**Love it?**

**Love it ALOT?**

**Love it so much that you would scream at the top of your lungs if you couldn't tell someone?**

**Good thing Fan fiction has that review box right there *points down***

**So go on ahead. Remember: We are always here to listen. And to write. And to read. And to ENJOYY:)**

**So yeahh guys... Cyberswear that I'll update soon!**

**xoxo**


	8. FYI: NOT CHAPTER why egg jokes are great

**If you guys haven't noticed.. most of the time Massie makes fun of Skye, it involves eggs. Here's why:**

**1. I hate eggs.**

**2. I hate Skye.**

**3. 1 & 2 combined make it impossible not to do it.**

**4. Egg jokes are easy to make.**

**5. They ****_crack_**** me up!**

**Hahah see^^ I couldn't resist! **


	9. Jealous yet?

"So, Alex." Massie said casually. "What do you think of these designs?" Massie handed her the portfolio and waited for Alex's reaction. The blond took out the drawings and smiled looking at them.

"I think they're great. The idea to divide certain items based on style is brilliant. That way it'll be easier for people to find the look their going for." Alex looked genuinely surprised. "And to think I questioned myself for being a fan of yours before today."

"She's right Mass, these are really good! Not that its a shocker. You were the biggest trendsetter at OCD." Claire agreed.

"I thought OCD stood for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It's a place now too?" Alex asked, confused.

"Oh, its our old school. Octavian Country Day." Massie answered.

"Oh. Well that must be a pretty great school. You and your friends are all famous, and I'm assuming you guys went to school together?"

"The assumption is correct."

"Damn." Alex giggled.

"Well, onto other business. I wanted to speak with you about coming to a Movie Premier with us. I'm sure Derrick and Damion and Josh could tag along also." Massie smirked. Alex raised an eyebrow, but smiled slyly.

"Whatever you're planning, I want in."

...

"Maybe we should make a little bit more of a strategic approach." Alex suggested. "We can't have anything that will back fire on us. But the Daily Grind thing was pretty sweet." Alex fist bumped Massie and Claire. "Ooh. I know. We can set you up with all of the hottest celebs and I can make sure he will _never_ meet any of them. You can make him ultra-jealous. We could even get Nikki in on it."

"Sounds perfect. And we don't have to try _too_ hard for that to get done, anyway." Claire agreed.

"I can call up some of the people I met in LA. They'll all be at the premier anyway so we can still go." Massie added.

"Awesome!" Alex exclaimed.

"So the premier is Friday. That means we have five days to get you ready, Claire." Massie smiled.

"What about you guys?" Claire asked, concerned. Alex and Massie looked at each other.

"We'll manage." they said at the same time, and started busting out laughing.

* * *

Derrick walked through Westchester Mall and saw Skye coming out of Starbucks looking disgusting. She had yolk in her hair, and some dripped down to her mouth and on her skirt. He didn't bother to see if she was okay. He didn't like her after what Massie said to him.

After she was out of sight, he went into the Starbucks. Massie, Claire and Damion's girlfriend were laughing their heads off in their booth.

Wait.

_Damion's girlfriend?_ What did she want with Massie and Claire? Then he remembered. Alex is a _huge_ fan of Massie's. He ducked down before they noticed him just standing there. He snagged the booth next to theirs and quickly ordered something that took a long time to make so he could hear their conversation.

"Claire, what kind of dress do you want to wear to the Premier? I'll make it myself." He heard Massie say.

"Um, how about that blue strapless mini dress in the edgy section?"

"Okay. What about you Alex?"

"Seriously?" Alex seemed to be excited.

"Yep."

"Well I really like this white gown you have." Derrick heard pages flipping and Alex's nail tapping on one in particular.

"Good. both of those'll be a snap. What do you think of this one for me?" Massie replied, flipping through the pages now.

"So you Mass." Claire complimented.

"I love it!" He could hear Alex gaping.

"Thanks."

Derrick could feel their conversation coming to an end, which meant they would be leaving soon. He pulled the hood over his head and luckily they didn't notice him leave. He hadn't even gotten his order yet.

...

He was left alone at his house, online researching. Josh was out with Cam and Kemp was who-knows-where. Damion wasn't a good idea to invite over. Alex would most likely go back to Massie's house and see his car. That would just be awkward.

He found out the Movie Premier they were going to. Spellbound. How convenient that he got an invitation to that Premier. He couldn't talk to Massie if she was off having fun and he was stuck with Josh.

And there was a lot to talk to Massie about.

* * *

Alex came to Massie and Claire's house after to spend the night with them and the PC. She wanted to get to know everybody, which was pretty understandable.

"Oh my gosh. Read this tweet." Alex handed Massie her Iphone and pointed to the tweet by Johnny Depp.

"'Can't wait to chill with Claire Lyons, Alex Grey, Damion Night, and Massie Block on the red carpet Friday. These kids have really grown up!'" Massie read out loud. She let out a quick scream. "I haven't seen Johnny since that special we did, Claire. Remember, it was right after Mean Girls 2 came out."

"OH YEAH! God, this Friday is gonna be the bomb!" Claire shouted in glee. The girls all cheered, including new-bee Alex.

"Mass.." Alicia said quietly, like she was holding something back.

"What?"

"ROBERT PATTINSON IS CALLING YOUR PHONE!" Alicia cried in excitement. Massie squealed as she jumped over the coffee table to reach her phone. She pressed answer.

"Hullo?"

"Hi, its Rob. Do you remember me? We talked a few times on the set of Dial M for MeanGirl, Dial L for Loser's sequel. You were one of the main characters and I was playing a football jock," He said into the phone.

"Oh- yeah. yeah I remember. So what's up?"

"I was thinking you and Claire and Alex could come meet with me and Kristen at the after party."

"We would love to! Hopefully we won't be too busy! See ya Friday then?"

"Friday it is. Tell Alex and Claire I said hi! Oh and The Clique Girlz too. You were amazing this morning."

"Thank you! Will do. Bye now!" She hung up, not waiting for an answer. "Girls, we might be over-booked. So many Celebs want to meet us! and all in a days work!"

The girls laughed. "Ugh. I wish that I could come to the Red Carpet, Mass." Kristen apologized. "But I have to practice for the new team. I worked so hard to get in!"

"We understand!" Massie replied.

"Oh and I wish we could go as guests!" Alicia whined and Dylan joined her.

"Yeah, but my mom says we won't be able to host the show until we can do reporting well. So we'll be there, but we'll be asking how much fun other people are having instead of enjoying it ourselves." Dylan complained.

"At least you still get to go either way. And we'll see you there- when you interview us!" Alex said and there were more giggles. She stuck out her tongue and Dylan burped in reply.

**Love it?**

**Love it very much so?**

**Love it to the moon and back:)?**

**REVIEW ABOUT IT! and tell me what you think!**

***contemplates whether there should be a MASSINGTON chappy now, or later***

**You guys can tell me below!**

**i heart youu**

**xoxoxo,**

**Natalie**


	10. Happy Almost-Your-Birthday

Bleep._ Bleep. Bleep._ Was the first thing Derrick heard when he woke up that morning. His alarm clock rang through the barren house. Josh had stayed over at Cam's house. Derrick was anything but lonely though. Confused, yes. Frustrated, yes. Fidgety, yes. But he was unable to compose himself enough to feel the slightest bit of loneliness.

But most of all, he felt _different._ He finally knew why Massie hated him so much. And knowing it, he kind of hated himself too.

He pulled back the curtain and gazed out the window. Massie had a sleepover, yet again. Shocker.

Derrick didn't really care though. He wanted to see Massie though. She was always so busy now days. And he wanted to understand. Understand everything that happened between them. He only knew part of the story, but he wanted to know it all.

* * *

Alex woke Massie up with a nudge. They were the first two to awaken, and as the others snored Massie and Alex snuck out of the house. Massie wrote a quick note.

_Alex and I will be back soon.  
We just have some errands.  
-Massie._

Once they were out of the house, the girls took a deep breath, having held theirs in for so long in order not to disturb anyone. "What are we doing out here?" Massie asked.

"There's something I have to show you!" Alex giggled, and started taking off into the woods. The woods were made of dense wilderness and the paths made a Labyrinth of some sort, impossible to get through.

"Wait up!" Massie called. She finally caught up with the fleeting Alex and yanked her backwards. "Tell me what it is first."

"It's a shortcut to Main street." Alex said like it was obvious.

"Why didn't you show me yesterday?" Massie raised an eyebrow. Alex just shrugged and turned back to the path. Massie, not wanting to seem like a scaredy-cat to her new friend, followed. Alex, surprisingly, knew every way through the maze of brambles. She knit their way on a direct path from the opening near her house to town square. Of course when they exited the woods, there was a hill they didn't notice. Massie found herself stumbling, head over heels, until she bumped into a handsome boy her age with jet black hair and warm brown eyes. He dropped a few of the knick-knacks he was carrying and bent down to pick them up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Massie rushed to help him pick up his stuff.

"It's fine, I should have looked where I wa-" he said but stopped when he finally saw her. "Y-y-you're Massie Block."

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "I didn't know." she had a shy smile that made the sarcasm seem more of a flirting tease than making fun of him pointing out the obvious. He chuckled. "So, stranger, who might you be?"

He flashed a sly grin at her. "I'm James." He offered a hand for her to shake and she took it. She hadn't noticed before but he had a slight British accent.

"Bond?" she joked. There came his adorable laugh again.

"Nah. I wish, though. I'm James Bradford."

"Close enough! Same first name and same initials." She giggled. Alex tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Mass. I think we should go. You know, before _they_ show up." She rushed Massie away.

"Who's they? Bye James! Nice meeting you!" Massie called after him, having been shoved away in the other direction.

"Don't draw attention to yourself! We don't need a flash concert!"

"_Oh. _Why didn't you say that _before?_"

"I didn't have a chance to! Whatever. Let's just get to that store."

"I don't even know where we're going." Massie protested.

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"Okay do you want to know the whole truth?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't tell you. Come on, you'll see in a few seconds. Just come on." Alex laughed.

"Thanks for misleading me." Massie rolled her eyes, trying to keep a straight face. The girls walked down the boulevard. It was a cute little street with classy looks. The kind that everyone loves to be in. Alex stopped in front of a book store.

"Ta-DA!" She gestured towards a poster. It had the Clique Girlz on it.

"Seriously?! This is really great. how'd you know?"

"I didn't... I just saw it and took the opportunity."

"Then what were you going to show me?"

"Well, come on and I'll show you." Alex ran off again and Massie chased. They stopped in front of one quaint town house for sale. A sold sticker slammed across the center of the sign. "Welcome to your new boutique, courtesy of moi. Happy almost-your-birthday!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"Massie squealed and wrapped Alex in a tight hug. "This is the best gift ever! When did you buy it?"

"Oh like last night. I couldn't sleep so I was online searching for a gift to get you and it hit me! So I used my credit card online and now its yours! Right now, we just have to sign the papers and get the key from my real estate agent who should be here any minute." Just as she said that, a sleek black car pulled up next to them and a woman in a business suit stepped out.

"Hey, Jared?" She spoke into her earpiece. "Yeah, I've gotta go. I'll have my assistant get back to you on that offer though. K. Okay, Bye Jared." She seemed to refocus her attention on the girls. "You ready to buy this house? I have the papers and the key right here."

"Yes Ma'am." the girls said together. The real estate agent handed them the contracts and pens and with in a minute or so, the transaction was complete.

"Here's my card." She said, handing Massie the informational square. Massie glanced at it for a split second.

_Angie Bradford_

_9813-556_

_Real estate_

__**Sorry guys. No Massington:( **

**For now! MWAHAHAHA okay awko taco.**

**Love it?**

**Love it to bits?**

**Love it to bits and pieces?**

**GOOD so review beloww and check out meh other stories. You'll totally heart them. CYBERSWEAR**

**xoxo, **

**Natalie**


	11. Alex destroys Conner Hoe-ly's car

Massie and Alex walked back through the town and up to the woods. As they shoved away the twigs Alex looked back to Massie.

"So. You met James?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Cool. Did you hear that Conner Foley is coming to the Premier Friday?"

"Ugh. He's nothing but trouble." Massie could remember him from Dial L for Loser and Dial M for Meangirl. The jerk who dated Abby Boyd in secret and tried to use her to cover it up.

"Yeah. He's a total prick. When I was doing a fashion show with Abby, he kissed me and Damion saw. He broke up with me for a month before he realized that it was Conner. Apparently he 'didn't see his face.'" Alex said, using finger quotation marks when she said the last part. Massie's phone went off.

"Ew. Speak of the Devil." She said as she looked at Conner Foley's caller ID. "End Call." She hit the red button on the touch screen

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. I didn't talk to him."

"Oh well. So. The boutique is empty, which means we can start setting it up today." Alex changed subject. Massie realized why. Conner Foley was parking his car in front of Massie and Claire's house. Massie's eyes widened and she began to march over there, but Alex pulled her back into the bushes.

"Don't give him the satisfaction. I have a better idea."

* * *

Derrick was driving over to Cam's house to pick up Josh, because Josh the idiot got a ride from Cam and didn't have his car. When they were coming back, Derrick saw Conner. He turned and shot a dirty look at Josh.

"What? Like I would invite someone over before I got home?"

"yeah you would."

"Whatever. Besides, I don't even talk to Conner. He's probably going over to see Massie." Derrick cringed at Massie's name. "Hey, they did two movies together and plus Massie's become really famous over the past twenty four hours."

"I don't care." Derrick said it more to himself then he was saying it to Josh. They climbed out of his car and onto the driveway. Unfortunately, Conner saw and started walking over to them.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Massie? She didn't answer my call."

"Nope." Josh said before walking inside. Derrick looked over to the mouth of the woods. He saw two shadows moving around in there. He was pretty sure he knew who it was. That's why he looked Conner in the eye and lied.

"I haven't and I don't care to." He turned and walked into his house, after Josh. Safely inside, he peeked through the window. Alex had gotten out of the woods and walked right up to Conner.

* * *

"Conner, what's up?" Alex crossed her arms.

"Oh nothing much." he smirked. "What? Have you missed me?"

He reached over to pull her closer, but she whipped his hand away. "No. But apparently you've missed Massie. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business. How do you even know Massie?"

"Fashion Partnership. We happen to be friends."

"Fair enough. But can you tell her-"

"Do I look like Hermes? I'm not the Messenger."

"Whatever." Conner stormed up to the door of the house and left Alex alone. Her wicked grin came back as she thought of something. Once he was far enough not to hear her she took out her phone and texted the girls: KEEP HIM BUSY.

They seemed to get it because when they answered the door, they led him in and away from outside. Alex put on sunglasses as she opened up the door to Conner's car, who stupidly left it open, and drove it to Main street.

Alex took out the lighter that she stole from her ex boyfriend who was completely obsessed with smoking. Then she grabbed a stray partially wet newspaper from the ground. She lit it and stuffed it under Conner's car near the area fuel comes out ad drips down. As she walked back up to the opening of the woods, it had a slight explosion.

"_Oops_." She smirked successfully. She snuck up behind Massie, who waited there the whole time.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Blowing up his car."

"Ooh. But won't we get in like _legal_ trouble?" Massie said.

"Conner won't sue us. He has enough money to buy like five hundred of those cars."

"Well I just realized that Alicia's dads a major lawyer and was going to say that Mr. Rivera could scare him shitless and we would be home free."

"That'd work too." Alex agreed.

"Let's go back now."

* * *

"Where did my car go?" Conner asked Massie as she walked in the door, casually.

"I don't know."

"I'll find it. But for now, I wanted to ask you to go to the premier with me."

"No thanks Conner Hoe-ly. I'm sorry, but don't you have another hundred girls to go with?"

"Just you."

"Then I guess you're down to zero. Now, please leave."

"Whatever. I want my car back."

"I don't think you'll find it." Alex muttered.

"I'll be going then. Alex, bring it by my New York house later." Conner had obviously heard her.

"Don't worry I will." She said as he left. When he closed the door behind him, she spat "If I can find the pieces."

"Good job, Lexi. So what should we do now?" Alicia asked.

WEDNESDAY

The Clique Girlz went onto the set of their new music video, anxious. Alex tagged along, not wanting to go to her photo shoot for a while.

"Aren't they going to be mad?" Dylan questioned.

"Don't worry. I called ahead." Alex didn't sound very convincing though. "Besides, I have other gigs. My life isn't ruined if I don't model for Acne commercials. Actually, it would make my life better. Probably should quit that one."

"Whatevs." Massie giggled. "Let's get to hair and makeup. Stat."

...

Massie was wearing a strapless black dress with dark violet tulle underneath that went to her mid-thigh. She accessorized with lace finger-less gloves and a gold necklace to mach her charm bracelet. The makeup artist gave her a mysterious smokey eye and luscious dark lips. She finished the look with gold high heels. When she came out of the dressing room, she was met by her friends.

"Mass, you look amazing!" Kristen said. Alicia and Kristen looked different from the other three. Dylan and Claire had replicated outfits of Massie's in blue and pink rather than purple. Kristen and Alicia had on silver jeans and black peplum tank tops.

"You guys look good too." Massie's hair was crimped and totally gorgeous, Claire had curls, Dylan's was straight, and Alicia and Kristen had a wavy/straight combo. "So which song are we doing this on?"

"How do you like me so far." Alex answered, looking down at the clipboard in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked

"I don't know. This guy just came up and gave this to me." Alex was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sureee."

**Love it?**

**Smiley face:)?**

**Big Smiley face:D?**

**Whatever you think just review down below! Sorry this took a while. I was working on it literally all day and I've only had cookies to eat. I only weigh 90 pounds but you would think i'd weigh a lot more considering how I eat... LOL but yeahhh. There'll be a much better chappy coming up so don't you worry.**

**xoxo,**

**Natt attack3**

**AKA: Natalie or whatever my username is.**


	12. Nice to meet you again

**Hayy guyss.**** How's it goin'? **

**New Chappy:) R&R**

Massie was put up in this clear ball that was rimmed in steel for some parts, but ultimately made of only glass and was lifted into the air. There were a few bars on the inside she could hold onto, and the glass was completely shatter proof. Even elephants could sit in one of those and be safe. But overall, Massie was safe. A camera was attached so it was outside and could see she was in a floating ball, like the good witch from Wizard of Oz, and the editors could make it zoom in occasionally when they felt it was needed. She lip sang to her own voice on the recording.

Claire:_  
First impression_  
_You must have thought_  
_Typical and sweet_  
_Glasses on, hair pulled back_  
_Very misleading_

Dylan:  
_I'm not the girl_  
_You thought I was_  
_You got no place to hide_  
_No place to run_

All:  
_How do you like me so far_  
_Did you think I was the girl next door_  
_Now you see I'm gonna be a rock star_  
_You never know what's in store_  
_How do you like me so far_  
_I'm gonna play some of my guitar_  
_I'm unpredictable from the start_  
_You never know what's in store_

Massie:_  
First impression_  
_You don't believe_  
_Read between the lines_  
_A beautiful catastrophe_  
_See it in my eyes_

Dylan:  
_I'm not the girl_  
_You thought I'd be_  
_Sometimes I'm shy_  
_Sometimes I get crazy_

All:_  
How do you like me so far_  
_Did you think I was the girl next door_  
_Now you see I'm gonna be a rock star_  
_You never know what's in store_  
_How do you like me so far_  
_I'm gonna play some of my guitar_  
_I'm unpredictable from the start_  
_You never know what's in store_

Massie:_  
Im not  
what you thought at all  
And I never will be  
Don't look  
so surprised  
What you get isn't always what you se  
_

(x4) (Order of who sings: Massie, Claire, Dylan, ALL)___  
How do you like me so far_  
_Did you think I was the girl next door_  
_Now you see I'm gonna be a rock star_  
_You never know what's in store_  
_How do you like me so far_  
_I'm gonna play some of my guitar_  
_I'm unpredictable from the start_  
_You never know what's in store_

She also did a couple takes on different sets. Most of them were green screens, so she had no idea what would show up around her when she saw the complete video. Dylan and Claire were whisked to different places to shoot their voices, but then the girls were brought together to have a few more takes of them singing the chorus. Alicia and Kristen came when they were shooting the last chorus. It was a "spectacular performance on their part" Whatever the hell _that_ was supposed to mean.

She had a costume change approximately 4 times within two hours of shooting and all for a three minute or so video. Well okay then.

But when Massie was up in the ball, she thought she saw three figures down below enter the set and talk to Alex. She told them to go and only one of them stayed behind. She didn't seem to mind him being there. _Probably Damion._ She thought. When she finally finished and changed into her normal clothes, she walked over to Alex to see who it was. When Massie realized who it was, she spun on her heel and waited in the car for her friends without Alex seeing her.

"Mass!" Alicia called after her. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Did you see who was there?!"

"No."

"Whatever. Just get in and text the girls to meet out here." She grumbled.

"K." Alicia fiddled with her phone and dramatically pressed send. "Done."

"Thanks. Well how was dancing?"

"Tiring! But Kristen has gotten really good and-" Massie listened to Alicia's rambles but her mind was somewhere else. _Why did he come?_ She asked herself. _Why now of all-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by four girls walking over to the car.

"Hey Mass! Why did you just leave? We were going to hit the snacks." Alex said, coffee in hand.

"Oh, I'm kind of tired. It's been a long day. And I'm sure that we can pick up some much better food on the way back."

"Then do you want me to drive?" Claire asked. "That way you can rest in the back seat."

"No thanks. I'll be fine until we get there. But you guys are driving yourselves home in your own cars." The group nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Massie saw him walking over to them. _Oh no._

"Massie, can we just talk?" He asked. But he was too late, for Massie was already driving away.

"Mass, talk to him!" Alex protested.

"I don't have anything to say to him."

"Massie, he's your father!" Dylan joined.

"Maybe later."

* * *

Derrick found himself staring at the ceiling. The girls weren't home and Josh was moping in his room for whatever reason. Derrick didn't really care. So he got up from his bed, and went outside. His bare feet rubbed against the prickly green grass. Massie's plum Maserati pulled up into her driveway and he saw her slam the car door shut, followed by the crew following her to the house, but she closed the door on them. The girls, after a minute or so gave up and got into their cars. Dylan drove Kristen, while Alex offered Alicia and Claire a ride. The strange thing is that Claire lived there. Whatever, she probably was just going to hang out at Alex's or something. Once they had all left, Derrick decided to walk over to Massie's door.

He knocked and immediately she opened, but in a hostile way. Without looking at him she said, "I told you guys I don't want to talk to him now leave me a-" She stopped once she realized it wasn't them. "Oh hey Derrick," she said flatly.

"Hey. So, you don't wanna talk to who?" Derrick said, hoping it wasn't about him.

"Just my dad. It's no big deal. I'm just not exactly in the mood."

"Okay, I guess I'll go leave you alone now-"

"No," Massie interrupted "You can stay. I mean, if you want to." He nodded and followed the brunette inside. They sat at the breakfast nook in her kitchen.

"Hows it going with the Clique Girlz and everything?" Derrick asked, not knowing what else to talk about.

"We shot a music video today. It was pretty cool, I mean I was lifted up into a glass ball that hung about thirty feet in the air so that was interesting." Derrick laughed and Massie tried to stifle a giggle. "And by interesting, I mean _terrifying_."

"Wow, who would've known? Massie Block has a fear."

"Well if I didn't have a fear, I wouldn't be human. The same way that I wouldn't be human if I've never lost a tear, or if I've never fallen in love."

"Oh really, then who was the first guy you've fallen in love with? If you aren't in love with him now?" he asked, not entirely wanting to know the answer, but eager to find out at the same time.

* * *

"You." She blurted. She wasn't upset by admitting it though. She felt kind of relieved. "In high school. Back when we dated."

There was a strange silence after that. "But, Derrick" she began. "I guess I'm not the same girl from High School."

"I know."

"The same way you aren't the same boy from High School."

"Yes." he nodded like it didn't really make him feel better.

"That's why I want to start over." She looked down. He smiled like the happiest guy in the world. He probably was.

"That's a great idea." He said, then she pulled out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi, my name is Massie Block. Now who might you be?" She bit her lip after she said it to stop from laughing.

"Why, Hello Ms. Block. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Derrick Harrington."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Harrington."

**cute crush?**

**got to know it and now you love it?**

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?**

**So. How'd you like it? Did you enjoy how i wouldn't tell you it was her dad at the studio for a while? I probably had you guys thinking it was Derrick or James or someone for a minute there didn't I? Heheh, you silly little ones. although most of us are probably teens and not little like at all...**

**Review your thoughts down below and don't forget to Follow me. Also, I would recommend checking out my other stories and look at 'The PC in Florida' by hawtjuicyaddict. It's really good! Hehe. I think I know what's going to happen;)**

**Also, I am open for suggestions. I know where I want this to go, just not sure how it'll get there so whatever you think is right just review and happy Fanfictioning everyone.**

**Prayers go out to the people in Connecticut. Bless their brave souls. Hope that monster is in Hell's hell's hell's etc. etc.**

**xoxo,**

**Natts**


	13. A Block in Kendra's way?

There came a knock at the door. _Oh great, my dad is probably here._ Massie groaned silently. She told Derrick to wait and when she answered the door, surprise surprise, she was right.

"What do you want?" Massie asked in a bored voice.

"I just want to see why you're so upset with me. I know I should've told you sooner but-"

"There is no possible excuse for why you never told me. And why didn't Mom go with you?"

"She didn't want to leave you with no one."

"Really, because she was trying awful hard to push me away just a week or so ago." Massie snapped.

"That's because she wants you to be more independent."

"I've been independent for a year in Hollywood!" She was furious now. "Give me a straight answer."

"Massie," William sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand? Just tell me."

"Your mother had another baby!" He blurted. As soon as he said it, he capped his hand over his mouth.

"WHAT?" Massie shouted. "How? What the hell? I mean- What!?"

"She had you at a fairly young age, Massie. She was young enough to have another baby. After she had her, she didn't want her. She reminded her too much of you, I guess. You both have the same amber eyes and that brown hair."

"So I have a baby sister?"

"Yes."

"Where is she then?" Massie's eyes widened. She didn't know the baby, but her dad wasn't exactly doing his job if he left her alone. You'd think he would know how to raise someone.

"In the car." He answered. Then he turned and called, "Come on Haley!" _What? I thought it was a baby._

"Coming daddy." A little voice traveled from his back car up to their ears. A little girl came racing up the lawn and jumped into William's arms. He was right. The girl did look a lot like Massie. Her brown hair went just past her tiny shoulders and curled at the ends. Side bangs were pinned back with a red bow and she wore a red sundress to match. It had some paisley designs all over it in black outlines. She had black sandals. Massie waved hi and Haley waved back, but turned her head into her daddy's shyly.

"Hello, I'm Massie. We're sisters." Haley seemed to understand and nodded slowly. Massie put out a hand for Haley to shake. Haley took it, slowly and gradually. Her soft fingers bunched around Massie's.

"Hi, Massie." She said carefully. "I'm Haley."

"How old are you, Haley?" She asked her, but she was looking pointedly at William Block.

"Three next week." She answered, beaming. Massie smiled back, but sent a tiny glare at William.

"_Really?_" Massie said, interested. "What day next week?"

"August th-thirteenth?" Haley looked at William to make sure she was correct. He nodded solemnly. "Yes. August Thirteenth." She said, proudly.

"Ooh. My birthday is on the same day!" Massie said cheerfully. "What are the odds?" she muttered. Only William heard. "I'll tell you what. How about you come inside and I can give you a grand tour of my house."

"Yay!" Haley raised her hands up in the air and jumped up into the house after being set down by William. A few seconds later, Derrick came out with giggling Haley wrapped around his foot.

"Did I miss something?" He asked the two. Massie turned to William.

"I know I did." Massie scowled. William was about to protest, but Massie stopped him. "I don't understand though. She's three. I only left for a year. You had to have been keeping it from me before that. How did I not know?"

"We did hide the pregnancy, and we left her in her grandmother's hands until you left. Kendra didn't want her business ruined because she had to raise another child."

"So it wasn't what you said earlier?" Massie corrected him.

"No but-"

"Oh my god. Just stop lying. I don't care why she didn't want her, but I want to be there for the sister I never knew I had- no thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, Mass. We just couldn't risk it."

"It doesn't even matter. What, do you think it's the end of the world if people know you had a baby? Jesus Christ, you need to grow up. And this is coming from your own daughter."

"Massie, let's just stop talking about it. I want to say how proud I am of you. I knew you would make it big but right now you are hugely famous. Beyond imaginable. And also, what is this boy doing in your house? I didn't buy this just for you to mess around with soccer players-"

"DAD!" She stopped him from going on anymore. "You remember Derrick, right? He lives next door with Josh. And Claire lives with me now. That reminds me: I should probably pick her up. She doesn't have her car."

"Oh." William nodded. "After the break up with Cam. Well I can go get her if you want to, give you some time to bond with your sister."

"Okay, dad. I'll text her before you go. Is Isaac driving you or do you drive yourself now?"

"I drove myself here. But not on a regular basis do I do that." He folded his arms across his chest. "Why?"

"Just asking." She giggled. "Okay, she's at Alicia's. Can you manage that?"

"Yes. I was at Len's just an hour ago. We _are_ friends you know."

"I know. I need to make sure though."

"Okay." So with that William Block left in his car on his way to the Rivera's. Massie turned to Derrick, who still had the giggling Haley clinging to his leg. "You're so silly, Haley. Now, let's start with the tour."

"Please get off my leg!" Derrick protested, although he was smiling.

"Nope!" Haley said, exaggerating the p sound with a large pop! The little munchkin held on as tight as she could but ran once they came to the stairs.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled. "Now who's ready for a piggy back ride?" Haley jolted up onto her feet and raised her hand.

"Me! Me! Me!" She squealed.

"OKAY!" He said, lifting her up onto his shoulders and running up the stairs.

"Derrick! Special Cargo there!" Massie called after them when they slowed to a stop at the top landing of the stairs. Finally, Massie caught up with them.

"Massie!" Haley tugged on Massie's foot. "Can we see your room?" Massie looked down at Haley's pleading wide eyes.

"Of course we can!" She answered. Haley was sitting cross legged and put her hands up in the air, gesturing for Massie to pick her up. Massie did so and carried her into Massie's large room.

"It's so pretty!" Haley smiled. "You're bed is so big!"

"You like it? Here," Massie set her on the king bed. "I'll let you jump on it. Just for a second though." She and Derrick watched as Haley pranced happily on the bed. She would fall on to the soft lavender duvet and giggle, bringing herself back up. Derrick and Massie exchanged glances and Derrick mouthed _1, 2, 3..._ And they jumped onto the duvet with the little girl and started tickling her.

"Tickle monster!" Derrick cried in between Haley's cackles. She laughed and tried to shove them away but ultimately they were too good at tickling. When they were done, she sat up and noticed the double doors leading to Massie's closet. She leaped off the bed.

"I wanna go in there!" She yelled giddily, and ran over.

"Okay." Massie said, slowly opening the door for her. As soon as it was open enough for Haley to squeeze through, she burst into the magnificent closet.

"Wow." Haley said, mouth agape at the room before her.

**love it?**

**Love It?**

**LOVE IT?**

**well i worked pretty hard trying to figure it all out. so I hope so. Haha. Probably weren't expecting the whole baby thing huh? Yeah, I wasn't either.**

**My brain has a bit of a mind of it's own- pft like that made any sense whatsoever. **

**well Review down below! I want to hear your thoughts. And isn't Haley adorable? I think so.**


	14. Another Sleepover At Massie's

Claire came, descending into the house after being brought back home. William filled her in on everything. She was kind of disgusted that Kendra could have another kid. _Its cute, I guess_ She thought. Immediately, she bounded up the steps and raced into Massie's room. She saw Massie, the kid- Haley, and Derrick.

Wait just a minute.

_Derrick?_ What was he doing there? Massie wasn't exactly on good terms with him, so how come they were playing with this little girl, laughing, acting like there was nothing wrong? It could have just been the inner Alicia in Claire but she thought something was definitely up. Maybe they got back together within the hour she was gone? Nah. Massie wouldn't start dating him again. It had to be something else.

"Oh hey, Claire. This is Hay-bail."

"My name is Haley!" the girl giggled.

"That's right." Massie said, engulfing her sister in a hug. If there wasn't the whole age difference thing, they could be twins. Especially since they had the same birthday. Haley jumped up and went over to Claire.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, nice to meet you Haley. I like you're little dress." Claire replied.

"Why, thank you." Haley curtsied. Claire smiled at her but then focused her attention on the boy in the room

"Derrick. What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with Massie and Haley..." He ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. He turned to Massie.

* * *

"Should I leave?" he whispered to her. Massie shook her head.

"Hey, Derrick, why don't you stay here and play with Haley. Claire and I have to talk about something." Massie instructed. She turned to Haley. "Would you like that?" Haley shrugged.

"Don't be gone long." She frowned.

"I won't."

Massie led Claire out of her room into the hallway. Claire crossed her arms. "Why's he here?"

"We talked it over and we're cool now, okay? It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!? This is your ex-boyfriend. Do you really want to hang out with him? After what happened?"

"The point is not to be bitter. End of discussion." Claire shut her mouth immediately. She seemed to get the picture. They walked back into the room when Haley and Derrick were in a poke war.

"Hate to interrupt the fun but I'm sure that you would all like something to eat." Massie intervened. "Dad is waiting downstairs for us anyway."

So the group leaped down the stairs. William was sitting awkwardly on the couch, waiting. When he saw them come, he stood and hugged Haley. "Ready to go home?" he asked her.

"In England?" her eyes widened.

"No, to the house we were at earlier." William answered.

"I don't wanna go!" she stomped her foot and crossed her arms, ready to throw a tantrum. "I wanna stay here! With Massie!" William looked at his oldest daughter, pleadingly.

"Oh that's fine. I won't mind keeping her overnight. In the morning, I can take her to the Boutique."

"Are you sure you can handle it Mass?" Her father wasn't very confident.

"I've been on my own for a year now, I think I'll be good. And we can have the girls come over. They'd love to see her." Massie reasoned. Claire nodded. William let out a sigh.

"I suppose," he agreed reluctantly. "But her bed time is 8:30 so don't keep her up." he warned.

"I promise, she's in good hands. I'll drop her off at your house around 2:00 tomorrow. That's when I should be going to mall for a meeting."

"Right, a 'meeting'" William mocked.

"Um, yeah. Design meeting for my new fashion line. I have some new additions to the team. We also have to discuss-"

"Okay, I get it. Just be careful with her. I'll bring in some clothes of hers from the car, I guess. We were going to bring them to the house and unpack as soon as we left here but I guess that's not going to happen right now, is it?" He teased Haley. She just shrugged. He was in and back, dropping off a bag full of a nightie, underwear, a few clothes for tomorrow and a couple stuffed animals.

"Bye, daddy!" she hugged him goodbye.

"See you later, Haley." he squeezed back. He stood and wrapped his coat around his shoulders. "I'll see all of you tomorrow, except for you soccer boy" he pointed to Derrick. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Bye, dad." Massie waved as he left. She turned abruptly after his car went down the street. "Text them to come over. Hopefully no one's busy."

Claire nodded, taking out her phone and dialing furiously. Derrick and Haley played and teased around. Massie sat on the couch to let her muscles relax for the first time that day. She glanced at the clock. 5:16 pm. They had a few hours until Haley had to go to sleep. Soon enough, Dylan and Kristen were there.

"Hey! What's u- holy kid!" Dylan said as she was let into the house and spotted Haley. She looked from Derrick to Massie and back and forth. "What the hell did you guys do since I last saw you?"

"Yeah seriously. Claire, you didn't bother to mention this _because_?" Kristen put her hands on her hips.

"Oh god. You don't seriously think that Derrick and I- gross guys!" Massie replied.

"What about me?" Haley asked.

"It's nothing, Haley, they're just excited to meet you!" Massie put her hands on Haley's shoulders. "girls, this is Haley, my _sister._ Haley, this is Kristen and Dylan."

"Isn't Dylan a boy name?" Haley looked up at Massie.

"That's controversial," Dylan winked. Just then, Alicia and Alex burst through the doors.

"Sorry if we're late." Alicia apologized, phone at hand. She saw Haley and said, "Oh who's this little sweetie pie?"

"Haley, say hello to Alicia and Alex."

"Hi." she greeted softly. She looked back up to Massie. "Can we have Ice cream?"

"Sure kiddo. Want some gummies too?" Massie asked. Haley's eyes widened.

"Yes! I love gummies!" She ran over to the kitchen.

"Um..." Alex looked down and pulled Massie to the side. "Why is a hot soccer player from Damion's team in your living room?"

"That's just Derrick." Massie clarified. "He's my neighbor and ex-boyfriend."

"You mean this is your-" she started.

"No! No! Not at all. This is my little sister. My dad brought her over earlier."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Until an hour ago, I didn't either." Massie sighed. "So let's get on with this, shall we?"

...

Massie was tucking Haley into bed at around 8:20. She insisted on sleeping in Massie's bed and Massie didn't have any other options, so Haley was resting in the purple covers.

"Hey, Massie?"

"Yes," Massie answered.

"Is mommy nice?"

"She's very nice."

"Then, why didn't she want me?"

"She wanted you. All mommies want their kids."

"That's not what Daddy said."

"Well," Massie sighed. "It wasn't her fault. She had already raised me. She just didn't feel up to being a full time mom, I guess. But that's all going to change tomorrow. She loves you, Haley, she does."

"I hope so." Haley whispered. After that, she went to sleep. Massie tip-toed away and closed the door softly. So that's what that feels like.

She ran down the stairs and joined the girls. Derrick had left a while before, as Josh was about to come over and the girls didn't really want him to be in the same room as Alicia. That'd be one heck of an experience. The whole night, they talked about the premier. It was going to be fantastic, truly a night to remember. But the subject changed to who they all would go with as a date if they were, until it eroded down to Dylan and Alex talking about their boyfriends in detail. Eventually, the single girls got sick of it and started throwing pillows at them, shutting them up about boys. Then they just slept.

**lovin it?**

**I hope so!**

**Well, that was another chapter in this story. Review down below to tell me some of your thoughts. If you don't want to then..okay. That's cool too. I mean whatever.**

**xoxo,**

**Natalieee**


	15. Glambition

Early morning, Haley woke the girls up. And since they couldn't get back to sleep, they got ready. An hour later, they were all at the Boutique.

"What do you guys think?" Massie and Alex asked at the same time. They looked at each other and said at the same time "Apple-C! Dang it!"

"Ohhkayy," Alicia said. "Well, I think it's great."

"Awesome!" Dylan added, eating her gluten-free yogurt.

"Fabulous!" Kristen joined in.

"It really is pretty sweet, girls. What's it going to be called?" Claire asked. Massie thought for a second and it hit her.

"Glambition!" She answered. All of the girls cheered but Alex was lost.

"Good idea! Just like 7th grade." Dylan exclaimed.

"Ah, Memories." Alicia rested her head on Kristen's shoulder.

"Am I missing something?" Alex asked them.

"Oh, well in middle school we had this beauty company named Glambition. It was cool until there was a mishap on the bus with peanut allergies..." Kristen trailed off.

"I get it."

"Can we go in now?" Haley called from her car booster in the back.

"Let's go!" Massie said, unbuckling. The walked up from the small parking lot next to the boutique. It had an old style that made it look extra classy. Just how Massie liked it. She opened the door, which gave a loud _crrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaakkk_. She added oil to her list-for the rusting hinges. The inside was glossy and perfect. It was almost like the place was made for her. From the dark cherry wood floors to the glimmering shelves. It was an open, airy space with crisp white walls, large windows and vaulted ceilings. A staircase was tucked in the corner, out of the way. She was about to climb up, when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the creaking door to a delivery guy.

"Hi" she beamed at the man.

"Hello, Ma'am. I have a truckload of stuff for this 'ere establishment. Are you," he flipped through the papers on his clip board. His eyes widened "M-Massie B-B-Block?"

"Yes, sir."

"My niece just loves you! Your songs are very inspiring and that whole shindig you got going on with them Clique Gurlz is says to be a ginormico hit!" He had one of those hillbilly accents, go figure.

"Oh thank you, so much! Now where do I sign?" She asked, knowing he would probably get a fortune for just her signature.

"Right therrreee!" He pointed to a thick line on one paper. She was quick to sign it and hand it back.

"There you go. Have a nice day!"

"Here, I'll have my buddy Rhino help you with all of yer furniture." He offered. He turned and cupped one hand around his mouth. "Hey RHINO! Could you unload for this 'ere Massie Block?!"

"Sure thing!" a deep voice called from the truck. A minute later, a bulky/chubby if you will, guy came up to the door, carrying a few boxes of a bunch of things. He had a bushy beard and mustache that covered his duck lips. A ball cap covered a bald head. "Where d'you want this?"

"Um just set it on the ground over there, we'll arrange it later." she replied. After an hour of that, the Delivery Guys left and the girls were left to unpack everything. Less than an hour after that, they had the store filled with tables, catalogs and room accessories. Now their task was deciding where everything went.

"Well, we have the cash register over here, so why don't we keep jewelry in the glass cabinets underneath it." Claire suggested.

"Love it." Massie scribbled it down on her paper. "And pants would go over here," she pointed to the back shelves.

"Tops can be laid out on this table if they're tees or jackets, and then the better tops would be hung over here on this bar." Alex said, pointing from the largest table to the hanging bar built into the wall on the east side of the room. Massie nodded.

"And dresses can be hung on the racks next to it. We would just need to divide the casual ones and formal."

"That could work." Alicia nodded in agreement.

"The accessories should be put on the coat racks throughout the room. Like hats and scarves and that sort of stuff." Kristen suggested.

"Am I the only one who thinks we need to have a snack bar or something?" Dylan put her hands on her hips. She was onto something though.

"You're right. We need to have food here. And a little area just to sit down and chat with friends. It should be by the dressing rooms. So people come out, show their friends, change back, grab some eats and check out. It would make a decent experience," Massie said with a shrug. The girls dispersed into murmurs of agreements and protests.

"WELL!" Haley said loudly to grab their attention. "Why don't you also have a part for kids. Like me? I love your clothes."

"That's a really good idea!" Massie agreed. "Why shouldn't everybody have a taste of Glambition's magic?" That was something they all liked. There was someone at the door again. "Who is it this time? We aren't even open yet!"

To her surprise, it was the Real Estate lady. Angie Bradford. "Hello, May-see. It's me again!"

"Hi."

"Yes, well I just wanted to see how you girls were doing and if there was anything wrong with the place." she walked in with out being invited but Massie didn't really care.

"It's great! Thanks for asking."

"Well, I see you've added a lot of things to the place. I'm aware you want to make this a boutique. Do you want a good deal on a lit sign?"

"Um, sure!"

"My nephew will be able to help you then. He works at this art company. I'll have him stop by- Oh look he's here." James walked through the open doorway.

"Aunty, I just came to tell you that Penny was going to be at the groomers all day. You left a note that you would be there." Then the British boy noticed Massie and her friends standing there. "Oh, hey Massie."

"Hey." she waved slightly. Angie raised an eyebrow.

"You've met?"

"Yes." They answered at the same time. Massie spoke next, "Actually it was right before I met you so uh yeah. That's cool."

"Yep." he nodded in agreement.

"Okay well let's get down to business." Angie spoke with a crystal clear voice. But it was also demanding and irritated.

"That's okay, Aunty. This is more between me and the girls more than anything." James tried. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then, just don't do anything stupid." she sneered. As she walked out the door, Skye and the former DSL daters walked in the door, the second uninvited group to come in.

"Wow, losers. Aren't there supposed to be clothes in a boutique? I don't think you'll make much money this way." Skye smirked. Massie just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now Skye?" She asked, bored.

"I want you to to leave this town you fat asses. You're ruining everything."

"I don't believe there was anything of yours to ruin. And don't use that language around my sister." Massie clasped her hands around Haley's ears.

"Yeah." Dylan said. "And I might be fat, but your ugly and I can diet." There were giggles and high fives coming from Claire, Kristen and Alicia. James chuckled in the corner. Alex stepped forward.

"Hey, maybe if you ate some of that makeup you could be pretty on the inside. Or drop dead. Either way." She shrugged.

"Fuck you guys." Skye flipped her hair and began to leave. Massie was furious.

"Hey Skye" she called. Skye turned. Massie noticed she was wearing a tan dress and gold accessories. Perfect.

"What?"

"Have you ever been put in a Chinese food box?" Massie turned her head, as if she was really concerned.

"Um Ew. No?" Skye still hasn't caught on that this wouldn't end well for her.

"Oh, sorry. I guess that outfit makes a really good costume if you wanna be an egg roll."

"UGH!" Skye, as usual, stomped out of the room after an attempt to crush them. When will she ever learn?

**lovin it?**

**U Sure?**

**Positive? CYBER SWEAR? Double Cyberswear?**

**Good! because this is currently my third update today! Hooray for speediness! Okayyy. Well yep. REVIEW DOWN BELOW:)**

**xoxo,**

**NATALIE:D**


	16. Dead Dogs

Massie took one deep breath. Two. Three. Finally, she was calm. It was long after Skye left, long after James left, longer after she had dropped off Haley. She was standing in her kitchen, looking down at Bean. Not Bean the Second, Beans daughter. Original Bean's corpse sat in front of her.

Bean had been hit by a car just two years before, only a month or so after she gave birth to Bean the second. Massie had never felt the same since. But Bean 2 was pleasurable company that she got used to. But why was bean's body in her house. She was buried in Massie's old backyard. Who was in her house? She reached over the table and fumbled for the phone. On the screen, there was a note.

_How do you like me now?_

_SH_

What the heck? Massie couldn't think of anyone that would do that. Except for Skye. But she wasn't going to bother talking to her. Skye would pay, later. Suddenly, there was a large knock at the door that scared Massie. She slowly walked away from her dog, keeping an eye on it, and answered to Derrick.

"Hey, Block. Are you okay? I thought I heard a scream a minute ago." He was seriously concerned. She had been keeping her eye on the still dog and when he was finished, she turned her head all the way. Grief spread across her face, seeing the dead dog again. He told her to stay there and ran over to the dog, taking it in his arms. She started sobbing. "This isn't-"

"It's Bean! Bean Bean Bean! She was in my parents backyard! Someone broke in! No. Skye broke in. I know it."

"I'll take her outside. It's okay. Now where's Bean 2?"

"She's been at the vet's for a thorough check up since four." Massie answered. Derrick nodded and took the dog outside, placing it by the rosebushes. He crawled back in.

"Do want to hold a re-burial?" He asked softly. She wiped a tear away and shook her head up and down vigorously. Massie climbed over the couch and pulled up a floorboard. It was one of the loose ones she discovered that was hollow underneath. There was a few sacred items of hers and a sparkly box that she held it all in. She dumped it all out and wrote bean on the top.

"This will work until I can get her a better coffin." she composed herself to say that much and walk out to bean's new grave. She held the decaying dog's fragile limbs in her arms for a few moments. A tear slid down her cheek but Massie caught it. She had to be brave. She planted a tiny kiss on the dogs forehead. She whispered,"I've missed you. I will always miss you. Bean, you're my best friend. I'll never forget you."

She placed Bean safely inside the coffin and tucked it behind the bushes. Derrick shoveled a small hole and that was where Bean was going to be from then on. She decided right then to rename Bean 2. It just reminded Massie more and she didn't like reminders. Reminders always lead to memories and memories meant missing Bean-whom she could never get back. So now Bean 2 would be Lily. She always liked that name.

So, an hour later Massie was numbly sitting on the couch with Lilly who had been returned from her appointment by a friend. Derrick sat next to her, stroking her hair gently.

"Where's your guitar?" He asked. She pointed to a large black case in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and brought it over to her. She closed her eyes.

"I don't really want to." She said, without looking up. He shrugged and took it into his own hands. He strummed methodically, guitar pick in hand. He occasionally tapped on the side of the instrument for a rhythm. Massie turned her head at him and began nodding to the music. He was talented. It must have taken years to get that good. But she didn't know he took lessons. Heck she didn't know he played.

"Hey, why don't you play to this." She dug through her song book and showed him one. "A Place in This World. I wrote it after my first day at KISS in England." she confided. He started strumming the tune and she started to sing along.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_  
_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out _  
_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking _  
_Trying to see through the rain coming down _  
_Even though I'm not the only one_  
_Who feels the way I do_

_[Chorus:] _  
_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know _  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on _  
_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_  
_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_  
_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine_  
_Could you tell me what more do I need_  
_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_  
_But that's ok_

_[Chorus]_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_  
_But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,_  
_Oh I'm just a girl_

"That was good." he said when they finished. "It may just be my favorite song of yours so far."

"Thanks." she smiled. "I didn't know you played guitar. What's up with that?"

"Oh, I kind of play. It isn't a big deal."

"Sounded pretty big to me. How long?"

"Since I was eight."

"Really? That long? I never knew."

"That's kind of the idea" he smirked.

"Then why did you just show me?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to." He shrugged. She looked at him pointedly. "What?"

"You're very strange, Harrington."

"Love you too Block." he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!" she giggled.

"Hey Block."

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty great though. I couldn't imagine being you."

"What's wrong with being me?"

"Well, you aren't poverty stricken but it seems like you certainly have a lot of stress. I mean Haley, the Clique Girlz, your individual singing, acting, fashion design, friends, family, Bean."

"I don't really think about it much." she was leaning against his shoulder, hugging her knees. "But I guess so. Just a little."

Dead silence. Derrick stood to leave. "I think I'm gonna go now."

"No, please. Can you stay?" she pleaded. He shrugged again, sitting back down. "thanks."

"No problem. Here, why don't we do something fun?"

"Let's" she agreed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen. "Ready to make the most disgustingly delicious foods ever?"

"I'm game." he grinned.

**I hope you **

**LOVED IT!**

**because it's kind of Massington, in a way. But yahh. Im going to go eat the cupcakes I made now**

**cyaaaaa!**

**xoxo,**

**Nattts**


	17. Haunted by You

Massie turned to face her friends. She had slipped into a dark purple dress that brushed against her ankles and her hair was twisted in beautiful crimps. Jakkob got her hooked up with the hottest makeup artists in New York who gave her look a bold and dangerous twist with a smoky eye and full, glossy lips. Similar to what the music video people were trying to get but her makeup that night was extraordinarily better than what she had on Wednesday.

"Mass! You look fantastic!" Claire gushed. She had a turquoise mini dress that made her tan glow and she had Goldilocks curls in her hair.

"Totally hot." Alex agreed. Alex was wearing her hair up in a messy bun and wore a sequin black dress. It was peplum, which Massie said would give her petite bod a lot of figure. She originally was to wear a white dress, but then she fell in love with this one. "It'll be perfect for when you have to perform some of the debut songs from your new album."

"Oh, right." Massie almost forgot about that. Right before the premier she had to give a concert, as requested by _everyone._ All of her celeb friends, her bestest friends, her fans, and the people from the movie. It was hard to say no, so instead she said yes to the offer. "I have a great new song I wrote, should it be one of the ones I sing though?"

"I would just stick to what you have rehearsed. But it's totally your decision." Claire suggested.

"Yeah, I'll just save it for a better time." Massie shrugged. Suddenly, there was a light tapping on the door. A small voice made its way to their ears.

"Can I come in?" It was Haley.

"Sure." Massie answered. The three year old's small frame entered Massie's large closet.

"Massie," she looked up to the big sister with puppy dog eyes. "Can I please come with you? I really want to go!"

"Now, sweetie. I don't think I should. You wouldn't like it at all. Lot's of walking and cameras flashing. It isn't something for little kids." Massie had bent down, hands on her knees.

"When will I be old enough to go?" she asked expectantly.

"In a few years. Just not now." Massie was pleading at this point. Haley sighed.

"okay. But you have to promise me."

"I promise. When you're six or seven at the very earliest."

"Deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it, but with pinky fingers. A few minutes later, William came and picked up Haley, allowing them to get into their limo and go to the premier.

* * *

Massie, Claire and Alex were strutting the red carpet, making cute poses for the flashing cameras. They were interviewed by Giuliana from E! News, Oprah, and a bunch of fashion magazines. Finally, they spotted Dylan and Alicia. Alicia was holding a microphone, shaking her hips as she talked to a twig model sauntering around. Dylan was standing beside them, holding a similar microphone, nodding and going along with what they said. When the model finally left, they bolted right over to the three on the carpet.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Massie Block, Claire Lyons and Alex Grey," Alicia looked straight into the camera, gesturing to the ladies. Then she turned to them. "So how are you guys doing tonight? Are you excited for the movie?"

Alicia talked with leisure. She had a hint of excitement that made her bubbly on camera but she wasn't too over the top. She definitely was keeping everyone in check, making sure everything was perfect. Massie had to admit that she did a pretty good job at perfection when it came to journalism.

"Oh of course," Massie was the first to answer.

"Yes," Claire continued for her. "We've been excited all week, just waiting for this. In fact, Massie made our dresses. One of a kind"

"And Mass is going to be performing one of the songs on her debut album" Alex added.

"Aw guys," Massie pulled them in for a half hug.

"Well, you are one great designer!" Alicia complimented with a wink. "Say aren't you and some friends opening a boutique?"

Massie chuckled softly. "Why yes, in fact I do believe you are one of those friends Ms. Rivera."

"Oh yeah," Alicia smiled, playfully hitting herself in the head.

"Glambition will be open in a few weeks. So to those of you interested, it will be on Main St. of Westchester, New York. It is open to infants through adults so all the girls can come!" Massie said, looking into the camera with a sweet smile. She glanced over to the stage and saw a worker flagging her over. She quickly added "Oh, that's my cue!" and ran off.

They handed her a microphone and dancers filed onto the stage. The announcer crept in front of the curtain and got the attention. By the time the red draperies rolled upwards, Massie was ready. String instruments strummed with the beat of the drums and guitars. She sang Haunted.

_"You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_but I never thought I'd live to see it break_  
_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_  
_And I can't trust anything now_  
_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted"_

Massie locked eyes with one person in the crowd as the music between verses droned on and dancers spun her around in a, well, _haunting_way. The choreography was beautifully crafted and fit the song well. Not to mention the set they had in the background.

_"Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But I still mean every word I said to you_  
_He would try to take away my pain_  
_And he just might make me smile_  
_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't see you again_  
_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know, I know, I just know_  
_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break._  
_Never thought I'd see it."_

She finished the song, still locking eyes with none other than Derrick Harrington. She held the mic back up to her lips and said, "Thank you guys! That was Haunted from my new album that's coming out this fall! Have a fantastic time at the premier tonight!"

The crowd of celebs and reporters roared. She grasped hands with her fellow dancers and in one long row they bowed. Scrambling off stage, she rushed to her friends. She felt adrenaline pulsing through her veins. Where was Derrick? Why was he there anyway? These questions and tons more similar to them raced through her mind until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see his warm brown eyes staring back at her.

"Derrick?" She breathed out heavily, still gasping for air after the performance.

"Block?" he grinned mischievously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still breathing uneasily but better, with a big smile- one of the smiles that you couldn't help having and you couldn't hide. He shrugged and spun her around.

"Just chilling." Their eyes locked for a few seconds, but nothing more. Massie heard her friends talking in hushed whispers behind them and the press snapping pictures of the two gazing into each others eyes all dreamily. They turned away at the same time. When they sat down to see the movie, though, they sat next to each other. Holding each others gaze for a long moment as the movie rolled onto the screen, Massie could feel his hand in her own. a smile crept onto her face. It reminded her of the old days back in High School. She loved it.

**Like it?**

**_LIKE_ LIKE IT?**

**LOVE FOR ALL ETERNITY?**

**Hope so:)**

**sorry:( I feel like it took way too long to make that update! I was on break the past week and i got caught up in Holiday stuff and my friends having sleepovers like EVERYDAY. But no worries. i'll be updating a lot here soon! CYBERSWEAR**

**xoxo**

**NATTS**


	18. We are never ever JK we're back together

Massie woke up with a smile on her face. The night before was magical. She was so glad that Derrick showed up. And everyone loved the performance too. It was just so _perfect._

Claire came into her room, yawning. Then she put on a playful smile and said "Hiya Mass. So, what happened after the premier last night?"

Massie stretched as she recalled the nights events. They were holding hands throughout the movie. They exchanged a few words but the real conversation was in the ride home, in his car. Alex and Claire rode back separate but he insisted on driving her, they are neighbors after all.

_"So, Block. Haley seems like a cool kid."_

_"Yeah, she's pretty great."_

_"Takes after her sister"_

_"Now I don't know about that"_

_They pulled up to her house and he took her hand as they walked to the door. When she was about to go inside, he pulled her back and kissed her on the lips._

_"See you tomorrow." and then he walked back to his car, flashing a grin before he climbed in._

"Nothing really." Massie answered Claire after a while. Claire nodded skeptically.

"Sure. Now come on, we have to get to the boutique. Some of the sewers are starting today and we need to make sure they understand the designs."

"Kay." Massie walked over to her closet, scrolling through instagram on her phone. She curled her hair in a special way with her straight iron and changed into some of her Original clothes that she made the other day. A purple tank with embellishments in the front near the rim. A gold shimmery bag and white glittery shorts, not to mention the gold strap heels. She came back out of the closet and took in Claire's outfit. She wore a turquoise tank similar to Massie's, loose and billowy. She had a creme skirt that had looped rows of black flowery crochet over top the fabric. It wasn't a mini skirt that hugged her body, it was just a flirty skirt that had a black bow belt around the top and ended at her mid thigh. She had silver accessories and a pair of black lace up heel booties. Her hair was straight, but still had volume and movement in a perfect way.

"So, ready to go now?" Claire asked.

"Totally." Massie said. "But first, rate me"

Claire looked her up and down, pondering the rating that she will give her friend. Then she smiled. "10.3, The light and airy makeup put you over the top. It makes you look fabulous."

"Thanks, Kuh-laire. You're a total 10 yourself." Claire smiled at Massie's response.

"By the way, when are we going to have our next Clique Girlz rehearsal?" Claire asked curiously. It hadn't really dawned on Massie. There was going to be a lot of work going into the group.

"I don't know. I'm thinking first thing Tuesday. We're all so busy that maybe we should just set aside at least one day. I'll work on the songs in my free time though."

"OK. Sounds good to me." The two of them filed into Massie's Maserati. "Ugh."

"What's wrong Claire?" Massie asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

"Well," she sighed. "I keep thinking about Cam-"

"Claire! He isn't worth your thoughts!"

"I know! That's the problem! He is no where _near_ worth my thoughts. But yet, it's inevitable. I have to be mature and confront him. We were about to get _married _for Pete's sake!"

"Well, true."

"I'm just afraid that I'll fall for his tricks again. Mass, I love him. I really do. I just can't trust him."

"And with reason."

"That's why," Claire said shakily. "I _have_ to take him back."

* * *

Massie practically stopped the car right then. "WHAT?"

"I know its incredibly stupid, but if Derrick did that to you what would you do?"

"I-"

"Hmm," Claire led her on.

"I don't know. Personally, I can't imagine taking him back."

"Neither did I."

"Well what changed it?" Massie asked incredulously.

"I realized that I have feelings, and that they were strong. While every instinct told me to give up, my heart said to take another risk."

"Your relationship hit rock bottom," Massie said slowly, getting the ridiculous idea into her mindset.

"And when your at the bottom the only way you can go is up." They said at the same time.

"Hey, Claire?" Massie asked.

"Yep."

"You can do whatever you decide. I'll be with you the whole time." Massie says, solemnly.

"Thanks, Mass."

The two walked into the little Boutique, arms linked. Within a few minutes the workers came into the door. They weren't the grungy old people Massie expected. They were all her age and decent looking. They just didn't have flattering clothing. Ah, the irony.

"Welcome to the Glambition team!" Massie greeted, shaking each of their hands. There were only five of them anyway "We're happy to have you with us."

* * *

Derrick Harrington was just waking up. Josh was pacing the hallway, in his annoying way. "What the Hell are you doing Hotz?"

Josh glanced up irritably to Derrick, who now stood in the doorway. "Nothing."

"You sure about that?"

"Ugh!" Josh sat on the floor. "I need to talk to Alicia. I just don't know how to get her attention."

"Humph." Derrick sat down next to him, pretending to be deep in thought. It lasted a second or two. Then he straightened out and shrugged. "Well, I'm beat. See ya!"

Derrick stood and left his friend in the hallway. He didn't entirely feel like helping him with that problem.

"Hey Josh, if you care at all, Massie and I kissed last night!" Derrick called from the stairs. Josh bolted up from the ground and looked at Derrick, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"_Lucky!_" Josh slumped down. "I didn't even get to go! I don't even have a girl right now!"

Derrick stuck his tongue out and bounded down the staircase.

* * *

Claire just stood in Cam's doorway, looking blankly at his dumbfounded face. "Hello?"

"Claire! Uh, hi. What're you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you. About everything." Claire looked down, as if she was ashamed to be coming back to him.

"Well, by all means! Come in!" Cam opened the door for her and she made her way in carefully, as if it was rigged to trap her at any moment.

"Okay. So, first off I want to say that what you did is completely unforgivable. I'm not sure how I feel about my trust with you right now, but I'm almost positive that that's because it doesn't really exist anymore." Cam nodded for her to go on. "But I do know that I love you, and I don't want to rush into this but I would be okay with giving you one more shot."

His eyes shimmered with hope. "But-" oh no, here it comes, he thought. "I have to warn you that it will take a _lot_ of time to get back to where we were if we can, ever again."

He couldn't help it, he pulled her into a big hug. She patted his back awkwardly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'll still be staying at Massie's."

"Okay."

* * *

"So you're back together?" Kristen asked. The PC was interrogating Claire when she got back to Massie's that night. It was shocking news to them, but Massie convinced them it was for the best. They really _were_ perfect together.

"Well, yeah." Claire blushed. "I mean, kinda. We're taking it slow though."

"Yeah, right." Dylan winked. Then she started burping "L-O-V-E!"

"Ew!" the girls said at separate times in between laughs and giggles.

"You know you love me!" Dylan grinned and laughed along.

**LOVIN IT?**

**yay! update! Okay so review your thoughts down below and let me know!**

**BTW: (PLEASE READ) I know that there will definitely be a sequel and I am considering a prequel... hmm. Well you guys should tell me if you want one/ if you would read it!**

**Well thats enough of my blabbing:) remember to review! **

**xoxo,**

**Natalie**


	19. Apologies, parties, and Starbucks oh my!

Massie stood alone in the living room. The girls had left hours before, around 11 am. Claire was whisked away to her boyfriend which meant she would probably be there all day. So, Massie just sat alone, scribbling in her song book. Then there was a knock at the door. She groaned getting out of her seat and slowly made her way to open door, opening it ever so slightly. She was surprised to find Skye Hamilton standing in front of her.

"Skye?" Massive spat, hate with a burning passion evident in her voice. Skye just smiled sweetly in return.

"Massie." Then her expression darkened. "Listen, I just need to say that first off, I didn't do the dog thing. Talk about gross. And before you ask, I don't know who did. But I really want to apologize about High School."

"Skye, I don't understand why you're waiting until now because it really doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay, I just thought that was why you always make fun of me. Anywho, I don't really like not being on good terms with you."

"And why is that?"

Skye let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Because you're better than me! Everyone thinks I'm slipping! I may be unable to reattain my alpha status now but at least I'll be on the good side."

"I guess I understand." Massie replied flatly.

"So, I was wondering if we could start off this friendship by me helping out with the boutique?" She said warily, unsure if Massie would allow it.

"How do I know that this isn't just a trick?"

"Believe me, it's not. I would be a little more clever if it was. And we both know that my alpha title is slipping. We both know that this is the only way for people to take me more seriously as a famous girl."

"Okay," Massie sighed. "You can start you job _after _we open."

Skye looked like she was expecting it. "Of course."

"So do want to come in or are you gonna head out now?"

Skye shook her head. "I think I'm just gonna head out now. See ya later."

Skye turned around and as her figure got smaller in Massie's view, Massie could tell that Skye wasn't out to get her this time. She matured. But just slightly, as no one was perfect. And Skye was far from it.

Massie jumped onto the couch and thumbed the Juicy sweats she was wearing. It was a clear day. August 8. Her birthday was in a matter of days. And Haley's. She still had no clue what to get the little sister, but she had an idea. The girl was practically a mini- Massie. It was easy.

* * *

Derrick was going around his room, not able to think clearly. That was when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Derrick?" Kristen's voice rang through his ears.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well Massie's birthday is in a couple days and we wanted to throw a big party for her. We also might be opening the Boutique on that day so it should be really special. Do you think you can help us with it?"

"Why me?"

"I don't know, we thought you would want to."

"Well you guys are right. I do want to. So, how many people?"

Kristen seemed to ponder the thought for a second. "As many as we can handle," she answered simply.

"Good." with that, they both hung up the phone. Derrick slipped and fumbled as he raced to Josh's room. Josh was napping on his huge bed, messes of clothes and knick knacks covering the floors. Derrick climbed onto the bed and got close to his ear. At the perfect moment he started yelling at the top of his lungs. That sure as hell woke up Josh.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Josh yelled, irritated.

"Come with me. We're going to meet with the team."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided." Derrick answered, dragging Josh along to talk to the team.

* * *

Alex stood in the back of the room, Alicia next to her , Dylan and Kris sitting in chairs right in front of them. "So girls," she began. "Where are we to have said party?"

"I think we should have it at the Block Estate. If we're allowed of course." Kristen suggested. Alicia shrugged.

"We could always do it at my parent's house. It's got a lot of Spanish charm and is super romantic at nighttime."

"Perfect!" Alex checked it off of the list in front of her. "We'll go with that. I mean we don't want Mr. and Mrs. Block spying on us right?"

"Nah. Massie held annual Halloween parties from seventh grade all through out high school. they wouldn't. Inez and Isaac though- they're the spies." Dylan added, crossing her arms.

"Okay. So who should be catering?"

"OOH!" Dylan's hand shot up "I know this awesome catering place. It was at this celebrity's wedding once that I went to for the Daily Grind. Massie was with me and she _loved_ it! Here, I'll write down the number." she snatched the clipboard out of Alex's hand and began writing out a phone number in her casual scrawls. "There."

"Okay, thanks." Alex replied, taking the clipboard back. "So now we need to invite a bunch of celebrities. Kris," she turned to Kristen. "what did Derrick say?"

"He's gonna get as many as he can find."

"Good."

* * *

Derrick and Josh were leaving a team mates house. Everyone was willing to come to the party and he couldn't wait to tell the girls. They were all going to ask some of their friends too, making it even better. They stopped at Starbucks on the way home. That was when the trouble began.

Because they saw a girl.

And she wasn't just any girl.

She was-

* * *

Massie Block smiled at James. They were meeting at Starbucks, seeing as they were both alone with nothing to do and no one to talk to. He went on about his love for sculpture and Massie talked about her singing and her fashion. She noticed something familiar about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Say, have we met before? Like before we met a week or so ago?" She asked, silently begging that it was just a coincidence in case they had history.

"Actually, I think so. The plane, right? It was after New Years in eighth grade."

"OH YEAH!" she said like it should have dawned on her.

James looked down at his watched and examined it. It was around 8 or so at night. "Oh, sorry but I'd best be going. Aunty gets infuriated quite easily if I'm not there before 8:30."

"You have a curfew?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Only unless I say that I'll be out later than that. It's really irritating." he rolled his eyes.

"I understand," she half-lied. "See you later."

"Bye, Massie."

**like it?**

**love it?**

**L-O-V-E_I-T?**

**good! aww. its sad that this story is slowly coming to an end:( **

**But no worries! there WILL be a Sequel when it does end. And most likely, a prequel.**

**And you may think it's Massie they see... but are you sure? It could be purely coincidence that she's there.**

**MWAHAHAH... okay that was kinda weird. hehe**

** TOODLES:)**

**xoxo**

**Natalieeeeeee:D**

**remember: iheartu!**


	20. Fiji was boring, according to her

Massie wrapped her jacket around her. Luckily, no one recognized her and she had no fans or paparazzi on her hands. She put on her Jackie-O shades anyway. As she was walking out of the Starbucks, she saw Derrick and Josh. They were standing in the doorway, looking dumbfounded as ever. She didn't even say hi to them though. It would draw too much attention. No, she just bolted out the doors and climbed into her chrome purple Maserati.

The car ride home was brief. The whole time though, she kept wondering what Derrick was doing there. _Besides_ getting coffee.

* * *

Derrick and Josh stared in awe at Olivia Ryan, who sat there alone. The boys hadn't seen Olivia in forever, probably not since Sophomore year at least. Derrick was the first to approach her, after the familiar scent of Massie's Chanel No. 19 washed over him. _Wonder where that came from,_ he thought.

"Hey, Olivia," he said, running his fingers through his hair. She turned to him abruptly, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"Oh," she giggled softly. "Hi, Derrick. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, you like disappeared."

She giggled again and gave a flirtatious smile. "So you missed me?"

Derrick thought about it. He didn't really care that she was gone, it wasn't like they lost any brain cells from the circle of friends. But she was _really hot._ And now, she's even hotter. "Maybe."

Josh appeared next to him. "So, Livs," he says. "What brings you back to town?"

"Oh," she pursed her pink lips. "Well, I don't really know. I mean, Fiji was getting _way_ boring. So I thought, might as well check out the drama here!"

Josh and Derrick shifted uncomfortably. Neither really liked drama themselves. They didn't exactly see why Olivia did. Derrick looked at what she was wearing. Some sort of hooker outfit, nothing unusual for Olivia. Just a too-tight mini skirt in neon pink and a black tank that showed too much cleavage. Yep, typical Olivia.

"I was just kidding!" she slapped Derrick's arm playfully and as much as he wanted to leave and tell her to screw off, he couldn't bring himself to it. She was _really hot._

"So you thought Fiji was boring?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"A tad bit." she shrugged. "But of course, I can't do anything beach-related so nothing really interested me."

Derrick found that hard to believe, looking at her long athletic legs and her glowing tan. "Okay. Well, hey, we're having a party for Massie later this week. Do you want to come?" He blurted. Olivia grinned devilishly. He was kind of scared at what she was planning in her brain (or lacking of).

"Oh, duh! I'd love to come! Thanks for inviting me! Well I think I'm gonna go now. Need to hit the hay before my big day." she paused for a second. "OOH, that rhymed!"

"Yeah," he agreed meekly.

"Okay, see ya Liv." Josh said quickly. Olivia smiled and grabbed her bag and her Latte, leaving them in the shop.

* * *

Massie dreamed peacefully that night. She was standing with the PC by her side at the Boutique.

"I can't believe I'm almost 19," she heard herself say, collapsing onto the soft chair behind her.

"I can't believe it either," Alex teased.

"Guess what I can't believe?" Kristen asked.

"That any of us graduated?" Dylan suggested.

"No," Kristen wrinkled her nose like the pure thought of it was preposterous.

"Then what?"

"That we're all so successful. I mean who'd have thought that things would add up this way?"

"Us." Alicia said simply. "I mean isn't it pretty clear that we have everything we wanted?"

"You're right, Leesh." Massie agreed.

The rest of her dream, they sat talking to one another. About Gossip, about the store, about everything. When she was awoken to the screech of her alarm, she knew it wasn't real. But it did feel like it. Quickly, she got up and walked over to her bathroom. She did her classic blowout, and it was the closest one she achieved to the ones Jakkob ever gave her. She put on a turquoise tank and dark wash jeggings. She simply wrapped a brown belt around the middle of her top to cinch it off and wore her usual jewelry. A brown with blue accented plaid fedora was on her head. The blue, coincidentally, matched the blue of her dress so everything was in perfect order. Her gladiator sandal heels wrapped around her feet casually.

Claire's soft snores drifted down the hallway and Massie noticed, she didn't seem to care. She just raced down the stairs and jumped into her car. She really had nothing to hurry for, but something told her that she needed to get to the Boutique as soon as possible. Adrenaline was pulsing through her veins, giving a her a rush of fear and anxiety, but yet happiness and freedom at the same time. Pulling into the parking lot, she parked and got out as fast as she could. She shoved the key into the door of the little building and burst into the main floor.

Nothing was there.

Massie fiddled with some of the things there nervously, although she didn't know what to be nervous about. Only a few seconds later, a few of the sewers had arrived. She led them up to the attic where their workplace was set up. A couple of rows of tables. The first two sets of rows (four tables) had two sewing machines on each table. Behind those was one row of tables that was clear-mainly used for hand stitching. The last rows behind that had numerous uses: design, embellishments, organization, measuring etc. The wooden walls were lined with shelves full of hundreds of different kinds of thread and tons of each type, along with cloths, jewels, ribbon, needles, measuring tape, tape, glue, hot glue, the 'guns' used for said hot glue, patterns, dye, a microwave(hey you've got to eat some time right?), pens, pencils, erasers(what? they make mistakes too), pop tabs, chains, foam, etc.

The attic was a comfortable place to work. It wasn't shady, like if she gave them low pay and hid them away under horrible conditions. No, it was in the Attic because it had to be at the store, just not _in_ the store. The attic is the best option. It was all rustic, unlike the rest of the building with its crisp white walls and lemon scented air. The Attic just had wood walls and wood floors. She finished it of course. Massie would never let them work in an unfinished room with that pink stuff irritating their skin.

But while Massie worked with the rest of the people, she missed the conversation of Olivia Ryan and Skye Hamilton just outside. Heck, she didn't even know that Olivia was back.

"Tammie and Cammie, could you two come over here and work on stitching these jeans all the way? You seemed to have forgotten or ran out of time yesterday." Massie looked over to the two blondes standing next to each other putting some supplies in their place. The one with her hair up in a high pony tail, Cammie smiled.

"Of course, Massie." she said in her cheery voice.

"Yeah, we'll get right on it!" Tammie added. They both finished finding spots for the stuff in their hands and sat down at the table with their jeans. They had to finish seaming some of the ends together, which wasn't very hard. Massie knew they probably ran out of time yesterday. They had obviously worked very hard on the two pairs.

Massie climbed down the steps and down more to the Main floor. She had already started putting items onto the shelves. There were several dresses and tops and a couple of shorts and jeans. She made a mental note to start on the kid clothes. Suddenly, she heard Alex come in. "Hey!"

"Hey, Lex." Massie replied. Alex took a long look around the room. Massie took in what she was wearing. Black high waist-ed shorts with four gold buttons, kind of nautical. She had a loose teal owl shirt tucked into it and fashionable suspenders. Not to mention the adorable black high heel lace up booties, similar to that of what Claire was wearing the other day. A black and white fedora topped her head. Gosh, it was like everyone was wearing that today. Blue as a main color and fedoras. "I like you're outfit!"

"Thanks," Alex looked her up and down. "I like yours too. Hey, there's this party at Alicia's this week."

"Cool. Why?" She asked, slightly hoping it was for her birthday.

"She and Dylan are holding some fundraiser that Merri-Lee put them up to."

"Oh. What day is it on?" Massie asked her. Alex looked down.

"Friday... your birthday. I'm sorry, Mass, but you know her. She has awful timing. But hey, at least you still get to go to a party and hang out with us."

"Yeah. It''ll be great, as long as I'm not stuck with my parents or alone it's cool."

Alex beamed. "Good! Now what do you wanna do?"

**Love it?**

**_Love_ it?  
**

**LOVE IT?**

**Good! Well that was a filler, more or less... I mean it was necessary but... you guys get what I mean:)**

**So are you guys excited about the party or "fundraiser" well I am. It'll be interesting... hehehe;) well the finale is creeping up on us and the drama is about to heat up. So stay online folks! I will soon post the trailer for the said finale and you guys will love it!... I think...hopefully.**

**Nice chatting with ya peeps **

**xoxo,**

**Natalieeeee:D**


	21. Finale Trailer

**It all starts at a birthday party**

_"Surprise!"_**  
**

**A singer**

_"Sing another song for us!"_**  
**

**A player**

_"Derrick Harrington, star of our team"_

**A reporter**

_"We are reporting live from Massie Block's birthday party" _

**An actress**

_"Remember that movie I did a year ago?"_**  
**

**A model**

_"ugh, that photographer was soo irritating."_

**And a slut**

_"and here she comes, wearing the skimpiest bikini yet!"_

**What do you expect when you put them together?**

**There will be heartbreak**

_"I can't believe I fell in love with you! You guys never change!"_**  
**

**There will be betrayal**

_"you openly betrayed my trust, you-you double crosser!"_

**There will be cake**

_"ooh! Vanilla my favorite!"_

**There will be Oprah**

_"Who the hell invited her?"_

_"Who cares? It's Oprah!"_

***tells self to stay focused***

**Ok.**

**And There will be tears**

_"No, please don't cry!"_

**So get ready for the drama**

_"What'd you just call me?"_**  
**

**And get ready for the finale**

_"It's over"_**  
**

**In this town,**

_"Its Westchester, bitch."_

**It's fight**

_"you wanna go?"_**  
**

_"Bring it"_

**Or flight**

_"Come on! We're going to miss the plane"_**  
**

_..._

_"Where have you been all my life?"_

_"I think we both know the answer to that question_


	22. AN sorryy:(

**Don't kill me for this:O**

**Sorry if you were excited and you thought this would be the Finale. I know: it's pretty disappointing.**

**I forgot to put it in the trailer (silly me) But i want to know what you guys are thinking will happen!**

**So tell me it by reviewing down below! I'll need AT LEAST 4 or 5 for me to post the Finale.**

**I hope you guys do it soon!**

**Toodles:)**

**xoxo,**

**NATALIE:D**


	23. Finale:( Pt 1

Massie and Derrick were eating dinner with the Harrington's. Sammi, his younger sister who was fifteen, sat at the table with the couple. She had long blonde hair in flowing waves, and chocolate brown eyes that made any boy's heart melt: the same way Derrick's made girls swoon. Sammi was wearing short shorts and a hot pink v-neck t-shirt. They were both from Ralph Lauren. She also had on silver accessories and a white blazer.

"So, Massie," Sammi leaned back in the wood chair. "When is your store opening?"

"Oh, well it's opening tomorrow. My friends say its kind of like my birthday present," she replied. It was August 12, just one day and she's officially 19 years old. Under the table, she could feel Derrick squeezing her hand. He gave her a warm smile.

"Really? Cool." Sammi said. "Well, you can count on me being there tomorrow. I'll even bring some friends."

"Thanks." Derrick's parents come over with trays of food and sat down. The family all resembled each other, but Mr. Harrington and Derrick looked the way Massie and Haley did. Like they could be twins from different times. They set the food down and Massie snuck a peek at what they were eating. Juicy chicken with crisp skin was in front of her, steaming as if it was just taken off the barbecue. It probably had.

"Massie, you've gotten taller since we saw you last," Mrs. Harrington said. "And your skin is glowing, what acne cleanser do you use? Because it really works. I know that Sammi and Derrick could use-"

"MOM!" Sammi and Derrick interrupted her at the same time.

"You're embarrassing me!" Sammi added, folding her tiny arms across her chest. Massie just shrugged with a giggle and looked around. They were outside, on the porch watching the sunset. Twinkle lights wrapped around the rails, giving off a soft glow.

"From what I see, Sammi has pretty clear skin. And Derrick's too." Massie defended them. Mrs. Harrington examined her children. Then she let out a chuckle.

"I know, I was just teasing!" The rest of the table joined in on her laughter. The rest of the night went very similar to this. Jokes, games, etc. It was the most fun she's had with a boyfriends family in a long time.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Massie stood outside Glambition with a clipboard. It had a list of everything she needed ready. Nearly everything was checked off and as she shoved her key into the keyhole, she was optimistic about what would happen during the grand opening. Her friends were close behind her, holding last minute items they needed. The _click-clack_ of their heels against the hard wood floor echoed throughout the building. They finished putting all of their things in the right places and with in a few minutes, they were standing outside with the crowd that grew with every second. A big purple ribbon was behind them and Massie held the giant gold scissors. She posed a few times for the camera before she finally cut the ribbon.

"Glambition is now open!" the girls shouted together. They shuffled in before the group charging behind them, being sure to take their places. As people filed in and started checking out the store, Massie kept receiving 'Happy Birthday' s and 'Omg I am _such_ a big fan' s.

Massie left, leaving Alicia and Alex in charge. She needed to go back to her house and prep for Haley's present. There was a flowery quilt that she put on the little bed. Looking around the new room she designed for Haley, Massie wondered if she would like it. There was no reason she shouldn't. It was all in Haley's favorite colors: purple and blue and pink. The walls were a light teal with purple swirls. She had a pink lamp with fluff around its rims of the shade. The quilt was pink in the background with purple and blue flowers dancing across the fabric. She put a few toys into the bin as she heard footsteps drawing closer. Haley's little figure came sprinting into the room, but she stopped dead in her tracks seeing everything.

"Is this...for me?" the little girl asked carefully. Massie nodded with a grin. Haley's face brightened in surprise. "Yay! I love it! Thank you soo much!"

Haley ran over and practically tackled Massie in a hug. The girl was strong. "It was no problem. Now, I'll let you play around but don't break anything."

"I won't" Haley called from the toy box she bolted to after gaining permission.

Massie left the girl to play and found herself staring into her closet. Rows and rows of all of her clothing. She began to dig through the shelves, shove around hangers until she found the dress. It was a violet mini dress that hugged her figure. It had spaghetti straps and was embellished with rhinestones around the top in an ornate pattern. She took out a leather bag from Prada and stuffed her necessities in there. Her phone, songbook, bikini(it's at Alicia's, obviously swimming will be involved), wallet, gum were among them.

She put it on, along with some clear heels and decided on wearing that for the fundraiser. She changed back to her white lace peplum tank and black shorts, hopping into her convertible Maserati with Haley. They went to Jakkob and got her hair done.

"Happy Birthday!" He said, pulling Massie into a great big hug.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"So what do you want for the big day?"

"Hmm, I think I'll go with crimped hair-Jakkob style." He smirked at her answer. In an hour or so, her hair was flawless.

She dropped Haley off with her parents, changed into her outfit quickly-without ruining her hair-, and headed down to Alex's house. They had plans to go to the fundraiser together. When she pulled up to the white mansion, she could see the blonde flagging her down. Massie stepped out of the car and ran to meet her friend. Alex was wearing a fitted blue mini dress like Massie's. It was strapless and had several pleats going horizontal, like folds of stripes. She added sparkly black pumps and straightened her hair the same way Claire did last week. It had enough movement and volume that it wasn't flat at all.

"Hey Mass! Happy birthday!"

"Boy," Massie sighed. "I've heard that _a lot_ today."

"Oh," Alex giggled. "sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Ready for the best birthday ever?" Alex said, locking arms with Massie and walking over to Alex's white Chrysler 300 convertible.

"I've been ready all day."

"Good." So the girls climbed into the luxurious car and closed the roof on the way to the party. They simply couldn't ruin their hair now could they?

"How was the photo shoot?" Massie asked, striking conversation.

"Ugh,that photographer was so irritating. Thank god its over and done with." Alex rolled her eyes thinking of it. Pulling into The Rivera estate, Massie could hear the beat of a famous song going on. Alex got out of the car with her, as she texted someone on her Iphone. Massie glided up the cobblestone drive with ease, her every stride showing power and beauty.

Alex finally caught up to her when they walked through the wood gate. In front of Massie's eyes, just a second after walking in, confetti shot up around her. Balloons were let loose in the air, all falling to the ground and bouncing around her. Colorful lights went off and people jumped out shouting "Surprise!"

The PC rushed over to her and engulfed her in a hug."Thanks" she choked. "Guys, can't breathe!"

The group burst into laughter, letting Massie get some air. They led her over to the dance floor. Lights flashed underneath the glass panels. Massie danced with her friends to 'Firework' by Katy Perry, singing along. Someone tapped on her shoulder, and when she turned she saw Derrick.

"Hey!" she beamed at him.

"Happy Birthday, Block." He handed her a rose. She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly.

"Thanks." She put the stem in her purse so the flower peeked out the top, unharmed. She then sat the bag down at her spot at the PC's table. Derrick grasped her hand and they took to the dance floor again. Lights flashed around, colorful and bright. The Rivera's large hot tub bubbled and fizzed. While Massie was fixed on Derrick's eyes, she could feel Alex tugging on her arm. She turned to the model. "What is it?"

Alex, instead of directly responding, dragged her out of Derrick's earshot. "Hoe-bag, four o'clock."

Massie looked in that direction. She couldn't believe it. Olivia Ryan was wading through the sea of people, over to the soccer team. She could feel Alex buzzing with anger watching Olivia flirt with Damion. "Ew. Who invited her?"

"Derrick." Alex grumbled._  
_

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know!" she some-what snapped. "Should I get rid of her?"

Massie sighed. "No, she hasn't done anything and _technically_ she was invited. But when she does do something, take action immediately."

"okay." with that, Alex strutted over to her boyfriend and blocked him away from Duh-livia. Massie, meanwhile, walked back to her own boyfriend. He was dancing kind of awkwardly with Massie's friends but gave up when she came back over.

"Hey, Derrick, do you wanna come check out the cake with me?" Massie asked, hopefully. He nodded and together they went to the long table full of goodies and treats. A five tier cake was in front of them. It was dark purple at the bottom, and was kind of ombre because the shades lightened as it came to the very top. It was magnificently detailed,**(look on my page for the link to what it looks like)** that words could not describe it. Iced roses, silvery accents, all of it completely screamed _Massie._ She swiped a bit of the icing off of an unnoticeable area and licked it off of her finger. Some cake crumbs came with it as well and she took in the savory flavors.

"Ooh! Vanilla my favorite!" She said, noticing its distinct taste that she loved so much.

"I hope so," he grinned. "It's your cake, after all."

"Aw. This seems way too pretty to eat." she frowned slightly. Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he replied, pulling her back to where everyone was dancing. They passed Oprah's round figure making her way through the crowd.

"Who the hell invited her?" she whispered.

"Who cares? It's Oprah!" he exclaimed, mockingly. Massie punched his arm playfully in return.

* * *

An hour into the party, and Massie's legs were already getting tired. She decided to take her seat and, luckily, everyone else did too. So she sat down at the PC table, looking at the faces of Alicia, Alex, Dylan, Kristen and Claire.

"So, how have you been?" Claire asked, cutting into whatever she was eating.

"Great!" Massie replied. "Nothing could ruin this."

"Good." Kristen said.

"Yeah," Alicia added. "By the way, did you see the cake?"

"I love it!" Massie's eyes widened. She shoved some of the mashed potatoes in her mouth and instantly knew the familiar taste. Her favorite caterers _ever_. "You didn't!"

"But we did," Dylan smirked. Massie laughed, partly in glee, partly because she had the bestest friends in the world. She glanced over to Alex, who had been smiling just a second ago, now had a murderous look in her eyes.

"What happened?" Massie asked. Alex shook her head and forced a smile.

"Nothing." She answered. Massie could tell she was lying, but she didn't see any point in pestering. Alex was good about not letting her feelings out easily. "Hey, let's get into the hot tub." Alex suggested after a long round of awkward staring contests. The girls nodded in agreement, excitedly and went inside to change. Massie changed into her plum bikini and put her hair in a high pony tail that didn't ruin it. The other girls did similar things and they walked out, arms linked.

Once they were sitting in the hot tub, enjoying the jets and splashing around. "I can't believe Derrick invited Olivia-" Claire whispered.

"And here she comes wearing the skimpiest bikini yet!" Dylan grumbled, mocking enthusiasm. She was pointing towards Olivia who was barely wearing anything and made the guys jaws drop. Alex stood up on the verge of tears and climbed out of the pool. Massie tried to chase after her, but Alex insisted on being left alone. So Massie went back into the pool and talked with her friends, pointedly ignoring Olivia.

* * *

Alex had a towel wrapped around her self when she went inside the gazebo-the only place left barren by the party goers. Whilst no one was looking, she changed back into her dress and put her hair down. She was dry and sitting alone, bored. Tears formed in her eyes and streaked across her flawless cheek. She let them flow for a split second but was quick to wipe them away. She could feel a lump growing in her throat as she sat on the swing watching her boyfriend dance with Olivia. Panic started racing through her body. She didn't know what to do. Before taking too much thought to keep herself from doing anything, she marched up to the couple(after making sure she didn't look like Bozo the Clown), picked up a strawberry milkshake from the nearby table and dumped it on Damion's head. He was shocked, for he had his back turned to her and had no idea the sneak attack was coming.

"What the Hell Alex?" he looked at her incredulously- as if he was the innocent one. Then his expression changed to disgust, then to resent and lastly to remorse. "I'm so sorry! It's nothing what it looks like!"

"Look _Damion,"_ she narrowed her eyes and took an intimidating step closer. Although he was taller, she could see that he wished to shrink back from her death glare. "I saw you kiss her. You were just dancing with her. Honestly, I cared. I thought this relationship was perfect. But now that I know," she scoffed, "well my point of view changed. If you didn't get the picture- We are _so_ over."

She walked away, the crowd parting to form a path for her. She didn't turn back but she could hear Damion stomping his foot angrily. She sat back down in the Gazebo, far from where people could hear her cry softly. But there was one person. He walked up to her and sat next to her. She never looked up.

* * *

Massie saw the whole thing, after changing back into her dress, and silently applauded Alex. It was pretty brave, and she definitely deserved props for that. And Massie would likely do that as well. Or she would yell at them. Whichever.

"Damion." she said loudly after Alex disappeared into the party. "I think you should leave."

He nodded solemnly and dragged himself back to his car, sticky and covered in pink liquid. She lightly high-fived the PC. The crowd cheered as he pulled away from the house and she snickered a little. Now to find Alex...

* * *

Alex listened to him talk to her. He said nice things. Generally friendly, and outspoken. But she couldn't help feel worse having him attempt at making her feel better. That was when she decided to face him. Puppy dog brown eyes that made her heart melt and shaggy blonde hair that was perfect on his head. She knew that he was on Damion's soccer team but she couldn't help feeling like there was something else she forgot. Before she could realize, his lips were on top of hers and her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Massie felt drawn to the Gazebo. Something was leading her there. She finally broke free of the crowd and into the back area with the little white building. The twinkle lights sparkled and leaves swirled around with wisps of wind. She approached it silently, extra cautious on the path. When she was close she could see the couple clearly. Then she felt a pang in her chest. Was that her heart racing? Or was it breaking? Either way, the outcome was not good.

She stood there in shock watching Alex and Derrick make out. It was disturbing, seeing them together. Mostly because she was the only one she saw fit with Derrick. So she sucked in her lips like a little kid and looked around awkwardly. Her Jimmy Choo's tapped against the ground impatiently, gaining rhythm. The scary thing is that she did that involuntarily. More than anything, she wanted to run away and hide. Pretend that she never saw. Tell no one. But she kept herself there. For an instant, she thought she would cry.

Nope.

After forever, they looked up. Alex's eyes widened, as well as Derrick's. They opened their mouths to speak but nothing came out. They were just as speechless as her.

* * *

Derrick looked down to Massie. Her eyes flickered with disappointment and hurt. She kept her lips sucked in, locking eyes with them for a second, then shaking her head and looking down. Once more she would lock eyes and shake her head but at the same time. That was when she turned away to leave. Derrick felt himself get to his feet and race down to her with Alex. He tapped on her shoulder. No response. Alex tugged her shoulder saying "Massie, please!" No response. He got sick of it and yanked her shoulder once more and she turned, letting out an annoyed huff. "What do you want?"

He wanted to leave. Her eyes scared him a little. They were so fierce, so angry. Alex spoke first. "Mass, I- it- I didn't think this was your boyfriend so I- I mean-"

"Save it" Massie held a hand up, rolled her eyes and turned back around. Derrick pulled her back again. She stared him down and said "You've done enough damage. Go hookup with Olivia now. I mean that's why you invited her right?"

His eyes widened more. "No! I just didn't want to be rude to her! It was her first few days back! I didn't want her to feel left out."

"Well congrats! She got to have fun and now two relationships and counting are ruined because of it."

"Wait- _two?_"

"Did I stutter?" she spat. "Yes two. She kissed Alex's boyfriend. One. And because of that Alex then kissed you. Two. If she wasn't here, this wouldn't have happened." She added, demonstrating with her fingers. For a split second she sounded like she was choked up.

"No, please don't cry!" he pleaded, holding onto her arm. She turned to face him again and she looked no where near tears.

"Derrick." She said flatly, jerking her arm from his grasp. "I don't cry."

That was when she noticed Alex. She pulled her away, out of Derrick's earshot.

* * *

Massie examined Alex like prey. Then she just got angry and whisper-shouted "You openly betrayed my trust, you-you double crosser!"

"Mass, I swear. I was delirious or something! I had no clue it was Derrick. He was comforting me after what happened. I wouldn't do that on purpose. You know that!" She protested. Massie pondered it as a possibility. And she was quick to dismiss Alex. Well her tone softened, anyway.

"You aren't trying to help Skye or Olivia take me down?" she looked worried. Alex simply held a pinky up like Haley would. Massie grinned and accepted it with her own. Then Alex engulfed her in a hug.

"Massie, I know it's unforgivable-"

"Don't worry about it." Massie sighed, sinking into a chair and looking at her shoes sadly. "I just wish that we didn't all date a bunch of cheaters. I mean Damion, Derrick, Cam, Josh in High School. It'll never end. And you know, friends are worth way more than a guy."

Alex caught a slight smile from Massie at the last sentence but it soon faded. She understood why.

* * *

Claire and Cam danced to the loud tunes, unaware of what had gone down. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

"Where have you been all my life?" Cam asked dreamily.

"I think we both know the answer to that question" Claire winked.

* * *

**HAYYY GUYSSS:)**

**Awh.. I got a little misty eyed writing this... just because it kinda broke my heart. And I'm sorry if the cheating thing feels overused but it's the only thing that really made sense to me to do. And to you Massington fans: I AM SO SO SO SORRY! its within reason though...just reason you won't know until the sequel**wink wink nudge nudge****

**Oh and I hope you guys noticed this is in 2 parts! Well I felt like this was part of the finale because it was literally like the dramatic stuff and the next part will be more or less an epilogue. Like closure I suppose! I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! It is A LOT of words. Another reason I split them into Two parts... anywayyy..**

**Tell me what you think! Surprised? Called it? Any guesses for part 2 of the finale? REVIEW AWAY MY DARLINGS:)**

**TOODLES**

**xoxo,**

**Nataliee:D**


	24. Finale:( Pt 2

Massie gracefully stepped outside. She went inside to change into a stylish black and blue tutu dress bustier thing she was wearing for her performance. The crowd was getting her to up onto the stage with the DJ. She grasped the microphone and looked to her friends. They cheered her on but she felt a pit growing at the bottom of her stomach. But she swallowed the nerves and threw on a million dollar smile. "Hey! How are you all doing tonight?"

She raised the microphone out to the crowd and they all screamed different things. She pulled it back up to her lips. "Well this is a song I wrote called _I'd Lie_. Hope you like it!"

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_  
_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_  
_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs_  
_And.._

_[chorus:]_  
_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_  
_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_  
_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_[chorus]_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My god if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything_  
_But my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My god he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you asked me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

The words stung in her brain, as she had written it the night before, as she was falling asleep, Derrick fresh in her mind. But everything was different with him then. It's why she had to sing it. To let it out before it slowly turned from 'I'd Lie' to 'I'd Laugh'. The crowd roared. Same old Same old. She was too used to this adoration. Suddenly she thought of the song she had written in high school after a break up with Derrick. She had burned off all of the calories from cake, so now Anger fueled her energy solely.

"Sing another song for us!" she heard. The crowd died down, which she took as her cue.

_"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_  
_And we caught onto something_  
_I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_  
_'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_  
_We almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby what happened, please tell me?_

_'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?_  
_Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide_  
_Like a scared little boy_  
_I looked into your eyes_  
_Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

_So here's everything coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so_

_Back up, baby, back up_  
_Did you forget everything_  
_Back up, baby, back up_  
_Did you forget everything_

_'cause it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_  
_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_  
_Everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah" _

Massie was truly professional at performing. Through the song she twirled and jumped. There was the bridge where she pushed the air backwards and stepped forward in tune to the words. The party goers cheered once more at the end, more than ever before. They were singing to the words, although they didn't really know them. But they were easy lyrics to pick up on and soon the crowd was going along with it. For a brief five seconds, Massie saw Derrick. He was with his friends, head down. Then he began to leave the party, excusing himself from the soccer players. She tore her eyes away for a second to notice her phone buzzing. She got off stage for a second and answered the phone. She looked to her friends in shock to what she heard. "I'll have to see." she replied to the other person.

Suddenly she felt tugging in her shoulder. She knew it would be Derrick. And she was right. "Block, come on-"

"Don't call me Block." She snapped.

"Massie I'm sorry! I have no clue what I was thinking. Will you please give me a chance?" She, instead of responding, just rolled her eyes and charged on stage.

"This is Should've Said No. Hope you like it." She said to the group. They cheered wildly in return. She had originally written the song for Claire with the whole Cam situation, but it was well fitting to sing it now. I mean Damion, Derrick...

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

_[Chorus:]_  
_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've know that word, of what you did with her_  
_Would Get back to me... (get back to me)_  
_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._  
_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_Baby you know all the right things to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same?_  
_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I can't resist_  
_Before you go tell me this:_  
_Was it worth it?_  
_Was she worth this?_

_No... no, no, no..._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

Derrick looked to her, crushed. She got off the stage again and as she walked by him she whispered, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." he said sadly. She smirked a little once he was behind her, but it didn't make her feel any better about the break up. Before she put more thought into it she approached her friends.

"Mass! You are so good!" Kristen gushed.

"Thanks," Massie's cheeks grew crimson. "So, _Clique Girlz_. Ready to go on?"

"Yeah!" they replied together.

"Which song?" Dylan asked.

"Never gonna Fly. I'll tell you why after we sing it." Massie turned to Alex. "You know the song too. If you want, you can perform with us."

After contemplating it in her head, Alex agreed. "Sure!"

So they sauntered on stage, Microphones in hand, minus Alicia and Kristen who were dancing. The music came on and the girls all stood in their poses, adjusted so Alex could fit in.

_I Knew It_  
_When I Saw You Baby_  
_I Knew It_

Claire_  
Blacker Than A Rose_  
_Gentle As A Kick_  
_Nothing Where You Go_  
_I'm Everything You Never Gonna Need_  
_But If You Need To Know_  
_It's Bitter And it's Sweet_  
_I Didn't Mean To Hurt You_  
_Or Disappoint You_  
_Can't Tell If I Tried To Warn You_  
_But Your Not Giving In Are You_

All  
_Gotta Take A Plane Without You_  
_You're Never Gonna Fly Just Stay On The Ground_  
_What I Gotta Say To Make You_  
_Look The Other Way Cause I'm Leaving Town_  
_Never Gonna Fly_  
_Never Gonna Fly_  
_Never Gonna Fly_  
_Goodbye_

Massie_  
I Think Your Really Hot_  
_And If I Had The Time_  
_I'd Give You A Shot_  
_But I Just Have To Tell You From The Start_  
_What's Together Now_  
_Is Already Apart_  
_I Never Will Desert You_  
_If I Was With You_  
_Right Would I Never Want You_  
_I Wish That I Never Met You_

Dylan_  
Gotta Take A Plane Without You_  
_You're Never Gonna Fly Just Stay On The Ground_  
_What I Gotta Say To Make You_  
_Look The Other Way Cause I'm Leaving Town_

_I Knew_  
_I Knew x5_  
_I Knew It_

All_  
When I Saw You Baby_  
_I Knew It_

Alex_  
Push Me Out The Door_  
_Put Me In A Car_  
_Get Me On A Plan_  
_My Feet Are Dragging Never Felt Like This_  
_Wondering Where You Are_  
_I Won't Ever Forget You_

_Gotta Take A Plane Without You_  
_You're Never Gonna Fly Just Stay On The Ground_  
_What I Gotta Say To Make You_  
_Look The Other Way Cause I'm Leaving Town_  
_I Knew It_  
_When I Saw You Baby_  
_I Knew It_  
_I Knew It_  
_Never Gonna Fly_  
_Never Gonna Fly_  
_Never Gonna Fly_  
_Goodbye_

She could see that the crowd really liked that song. Why shouldn't they? The dancing was perfect, singing was amazing, it was a masterpiece. Flawless. Once Massie told the DJ to play Eminem, the crowd danced away, rapping along. Her friends pulled her over to a private area on the estate. "So, why did you want us to sing that?"

Claire was the one to ask. Massie let out a deep breath. "Guys. My record label called. They want me to move back to LA."

Her friends looked at her, not blinking. They were just as shocked as she was. Dylan was first to protest "But you just got here just a while ago. You can't leave now!"

"Yeah." Kristen stepped forward. "I mean, we're best friends. You left for a year last time. It was hard around without you."

"And what about the store?" Alex muttered. "And Skye! What if... what if she tries to ruin you here while your in California." Argument dispersed among the six girls.

"You can't turn it down." Claire silenced all of them. Massie, who had been facing down before, glanced up. "And you won't be alone. Remember that movie I did a year ago?" The girls nodded. "They want me to be in the show they are basing it off of. The set's in LA."

Alicia looked down. She was the only one who stayed quiet consistently through the conversation. "E! News accepted my application. I'm going to be the newest reporter there. I originally sent it when Mass was still in Cali. That was the main reason. When I got the news a few days ago I was going to turn it down."

"Well now you don't have to." Massie said after the long silence. She turned to Kristen, Dylan and Alex. "Guys. Do you think you could come with? It could be an adventure for us! We could take a break from this place."

"I can't, Mass." Kristen frowned. "I'm on the Olympic soccer team. I have to stay and practice." But Massie was giving her big amber eyes, which is why she said, "I'll think about it though. The Olympics aren't for a while anyway."

Massie nodded and turned. "Dyl?"

"Mom's show. And Chris."

"Alex?"

"Sure. I have a mansion in Malibu we can stay at." The four girls jumped in joy at her response. Alex started dialing on her phone "I'll call the staff to make sure they have it prepped when we arrive."

"Great." Massie turned to the two not joining. "Are you guys sure?"

They nodded. "Yeah. We're sure."

...

Massie had awoken early. She found herself packing away all of the stuff she needed. A few hours later and her room was barren except for the furniture and TV. No personal items were left behind. Haley had helped her, unable to sleep. But the little girl was very reluctant. She didn't want to see her big sister go. Especially so soon. But Massie promised to visit often. That was good enough for her. And she would keep her house in Westchester. That way Haley could go there any time if her mom or dad was there. It came the time that William picked up Haley.

* * *

Derrick looked out the window. Massie was holding Haley's hand, drawing close to Mr. Block's car. Massie dropped to her knees and squeezed Haley, recieving a tight hug from the three year old back. Haley looked like she was crying when they finally separated. Massie too. But William drove away with her and Massie was left alone in the drive.

Derrick bounded down his staircase and burst through the front door. When he came out, Massie was lugging boxes into her car. When she noticed him, she walked away. "Massie, wait-" he finally caught up with her, standing in the door way.

"What? What could you possibly have to say right now?" she said in exasperation

"I love you," he blurted. She gave him a sweet look.

"AWWW!" she gushed sarcastically. This was followed by an eye roll and she slammed the door in his face. Derrick stood there in shock, not moving.

* * *

Massie walked in and picked up the last box. The TV droned on, Jersey Shore guys getting into a fight. She heard:

_"you wanna go?"_**  
**

_"Bring it"_

Before she turned it off. She opened her front door to find Alicia, Claire and Alex waiting for her with their things. They had a small truck that was following them to the air port to take their things and ship.

"Come on! We're going to miss the plane" Alicia dragged Massie to the car, helping with the box.

"California, here we come" Alex smirked, putting on her shades. This was followed by 'hooray's and 'oh yeah's. Massie smiled lightly in amusement but didn't say anything. In an instant, her friends fell silent. She didn't know why until she turned.

"Derrick," she grumbled. "Leave us alone."

"You're going back to California?"

"None of your business." she folded her arms across her chest.

"How long?" he asked softly. Massie looked down.

"As long as it takes."She whispered bitterly, not taking her eyes off the ground. She simply got into the front seat of the car and drove to JFK with the girls, leaving him in the dust.

**And that is the end...**

**well so much for my happy ending**

**lol i just realized that's a song...oh Avril**

**ANYWHO.. I hope you enjoyed it... who knows, I might post an excerpt of the sequel..if I feel like it.. who knows?**

**And I know, It seems like it just kind of got no where.. but it did.. I swear.**

**And last of all to answer your question hawtjuicyaddict: i will not have it based on their children. There's something about writing about characters as parents that just irks me.. *insert shiver* So don't expect that. I'll probably never write about that kind of stuff actually...**

**Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the story.. sorry if it was a disappointment but DO NOT GIVE UP HOPE! Massington prevails all.;)**

**REVIEW BELOW DEARIES:)**

**xoxo,**

**Natalieee:D**


	25. Preview of WHYB 2: There You Are

**I want to first off thank all of my amazing reviewers! This includes: hawtjuicyaddict, Drip...Drop...Die, PrincessMoi, Rainbows-and-Rainclouds, princessjen211101, MegaNerd13 (*cough cough Ashlee cough cough*), Ailes Du Neige, and various guest reviewers! Also those of you who favorited the story: ****Lisforme, GUHL, Rainbows-and-Rainclouds, VAlover13, XlovestoreadX, hawtjuicyaddict, myaluvestheclique.**

**Hope all of you guys enjoy the excerpt from my sequel!**

* * *

**Where Have You Been 2:**

**There You Are**

**Prologue**

Massie was resting on the plane. The soft cushioning of first class airline seating surrounded her. Alicia sat beside her. Claire was across the table. Alex was up and about; bathroom, flirting, who knows? Massie didn't care. She just sat back and relaxed, trying to take her mind off of the break up.

But she yearned to have it back. She felt a tug at her heart whenever she thought of the moment. That want to just run away from it all. To cry. To be with one person and never have any complications. She was only human. Maybe that was why her wishes never came true. To keep from sobbing on a daily basis was so hard. But holding back tears was easier than facing him again. She was glad that the label called, and that she wouldn't be alone. Massie found herself getting more and more sick of living in Westchester again.

Her friends were great, don't get her wrong, but to her it felt easier in a new city. She was able to blow everyone away and she didn't have any baggage with her. Emotional baggage, that is. Nonetheless, Massie was strongest in LA. It was the possibility of becoming someone else that had always fascinated her. No one knew her, at least not personally. In Westchester, word traveled. Everyone knew her story and knew what she was about. It was almost disturbing. But that was just what she put up with. She was used to laughing it off and pretending she didn't care. She was used to setting trends and constant attention. In LA, she got attention. Sure. But the way people saw her there was probably real different. Not that she was two-faced or that she faked personality. But she felt more alive in California. Pressure was lifted off of her shoulders. If you asked her friends, they wouldn't see anything different from New York Massie and LA Massie. That was because they were the only people who knew her. In New York she had her guard up all the time. LA Massie wasn't afraid of showing who she was. Of course New York Massie always had drama, and drama was useful when she wrote songs. Well, she'd much rather be happy then deal with fighting. Drama was for the theater club, or perhaps the Shakespeare-obsessed writers in her old high school honors English class.

Alicia tapped her shoulder furiously. Massie shot up from her slouch into princess posture. She snapped her head to the Latina, who's brown eyes bored into her own. Alicia's raven black hair tumbled down her shoulders when she took it out of the high pony tail that it was in. Massie managed to grumble, "What?"

"Massie! We have to change before we land! I don't know about you, but I will not be seen in LA for the first time like this!" she whisper-yelled, gesturing down to the orange juicy sweats she was wearing and then to my royal blue ones. Massie sighed with a slight eye-roll.

"Whatever." then she turned to Claire, who was reading _the Notebook_ by Nicholas Sparks for the umpteenth time. "Wanna change too?"

Claire shrugged, putting down her book and standing up. "Sure."

Linking arms, the girls went over to the bathrooms, waiting for each person to change until they could all go in and do makeup, hair, etc. Less than an hour later, and they were done. They all looked flawless. Alicia had big curls, Claire rocked her classic straight/voluminous look and Massie had her blowout that always seemed to stun everyone. When they came back, Alex was sitting in her chair, calmly reading a magazine. "Hey."

Alex looked up, slightly startled. Putting the magazine on her lap and flashing her pearly whites, she simply replied "You're back."

"Yeah," Alicia said, collapsing into her seat at the table. "And where were you off to earlier?"

Massie noticed Alex blush a little. "I was down by the bar."

Massie sat down and leaned in curiously, Claire quick to follow her. The bar was a cool area on board. It was totally modern and chic from the architecture to the lights and finally to the contemporary lounge area. Massie would go there, but she simply preferred staying in the cabin. "Go on."

"Nothing happened. I just talked to a guy. I wasn't all that into him."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She answered. Massie raised her eyebrows in doubt but shrugged it off.

"If you say so. Anyone wanna watch some TV?" she asked, waltzing over to the couch and plasma screen in their room. The way the rooms/cabin thing worked was that a hallway ran along one edge of the plane with doors into private rooms, complete with living area, kitchen bedroom and bathroom. It was somewhat small, but the plane was quite large as a whole, so there were plenty of similar rooms. This was a completely first class/business class plane with no coach so they were able to put in tons of cool amenities. This would include private cabins and bars and lounges.

"Nah." Claire answered. "Why don't we go and get something to eat? I could go for some Gummi Feet."

"Sure." And with that, they were strutting over to the bar in their designer clothes, blowing the adult crowd away as they entered the room. The bar glowed with technicolor, and the seating area had strange chairs that bent in ways that somehow made sitting more comfortable. Massie was just observing the space when sirens rang out through the bar and red lights flashed all around her. What. The. Hell.

* * *

**Cliffyyyy:)**

**Well hope you enjoyed that! And I promise that I did my research on planes and yes. It is possible for it to work that way. So before you go jibber jabbing about how its 'unrealistic' look up kingfisher airlines first class and one of those should show basically what the bar looks like for my story and there are other planes that I forget the name of that have a cabin/suite system that is basically a flying hotel. It's pretty cool.**

**So Review down belowww:)**

**and tell me how you like the title!**

**heart ya!**

**xoxo,**

**NATALIEEEE:DD**


End file.
